Percy Jackson : Legacy : Riders
by Gaim no Kaze
Summary: I am Percy Jackson, betrayed by all I cared and loved, I took up a new life. The life of a rider.I will face new enemies, long forgotten older than the gods themselves. Will I save them, who betrayed my loyalty; or will I leave to rot to ashes. (Pertemis fanfic, my first one too. Minor Ultraman crossover.( Childish right?))Originally Percy Jackson: The Lost and Betrayed Rider.
1. Chapter 1 : The Begining

DISCLAIMER: I do not own PJO or any kamen rider characters , only Chaos … Now , on with the first chapter of the story

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chap.1: How it all began.

Percy's pov

My name is Percy Jackson , once known as the Bane of Monsters , Slayer of the Titan Lord Kronos , Mother Giants Gaia and the Bane of Evil. But all those achievements had been forgotten. Now , I am simply known as Chaos , Kamen Rider Chaos . I was betrayed by all those I was loyal to , all those I loved and cared for. I'm pretty sure all of you are wondering how it all happened .Let me tell you the story.

**(Flashback)**

After the second Giant War , I was hoping for some peace . All those who helped fight against the Giants were given gifts , the seven demigods of the prophecy the most , Jason Grace , Piper McLean and the remaining six of the seven received godhood , all besides me. I wished instead of godhood , for all peaceful titan-kind to be released from their prisons , Hestia and Hades to have a throne on the council , and finally immortality for had been great until a son of Zeus appeared.

I was doing border patrol in the evening, when a demigod came stumbling into the camp. I killed the pursuers, a pack of hellhounds and saved the demigod . Out of the blue , I was knocked from behind and my sword was stolen . Standing in front of me was the demigod I saved , holding my sword. Just then , Chiron and the other campers came . The demigod claimed to have killed five hellhounds while I was standing there , not helping him. Everyone , excluding Clarisse and Nico believed him. Everyone gave sour looks . Chiron the said: " Percy , I'm very disappointed in you . How can you stand aside while a fellow demigod fought all by himself , against five hellhounds no less." I protested that I was the one that killed the monsters . But my words fell on deaf ears.

Since that day , all my friends became distant and eventually all of them flocked around the son of Zeus . Me , being a selfless guy as the gods have always said I am to be , didn't care about the final straw was I caught Zane , the son of Zeus with Annabeth together , cheating on me no less. I was walking to the beach that day , searching for Annabeth . It was then I saw Zane with a blonde together , ignoring them I continued my searched. It was then a laughter stop me on my tracks. I turned and gave a closer look on the blonde , it was Annabeth, with Zane.. This got me mad , no, I was beyond furious.I walked towards the pair and gave them an icy glare and started: " Annabeth , what are you doing , why are you with Zane?" Before Annabeth could reply , Zane butted in : " What do you mean , why can't I be with my girlfriend?" " YOUR GIRLFRIEND!? She is my girlfriend!" I shouted. Zane then replied with shout of his own :" NOT ANYMORE , she was going to dump you anyway." Zane now smirking. That was the last straw , I summoned a twelve feet tall wave and willed it to slam into the both of them . Then all I did was run , away from them .

I then headed to my cabin , gathered all my belongings left , going to the only place I have left , my mother's apartment in New York. I reached the door of the apartment , but something made hesitate , a shiver down my spine. After a while I proceeded in opening the door . What I saw froze me on my steps. My mother impaled with a spear , Paul , my step-father hanging on the wall with sword in his chest , and finally , my half sister , Zoe , lying in a pool of blood with a hole in her small body. My whole body filled with despair , I noticed a small note on the table. With trembling hands , I flipped the pice of paper and read:

Dear Percy Jackson , I hope you like my little present , as a gift to my dear cousin.

With greatest regards, Zane Anthony Skye.

That was the last straw , I had nothing to live for. I uncapped Riptide , looking at my trusty sword , never thinking that its blade would be the one ending me in my misery , I then stabbed myself . At the very least , I thought I had died. But the Fates were not done with my life. Then I felt myself engulfed in a bright white light.  
>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX<p>

Cliffhanger ! I hope you all like the first chapter of my first story . Hope a lot of people follows or review. Till next time.


	2. Chapter 2 :Punishment

DISCLAIMER: Pls see chapter 1. I've managed to complete a chapter again , those who read the story , enjoy pls.

Chap.2

Percy's POV

I stabbed myself with my trusty sword , expecting to end up in the Underworld . But surprisingly , I got engulfed in a bright white light and fifteen beings in strange armour and radiating power that made Gaia look like a play toy appeared before me. Me being a Seaweed Brain , not knowing the consequences of asking a beings with power to incinerate me with a thought , started : " Who are you guys , shouldn't I be in the Underworld now?" Then the being standing at the left end of the beings said: " We are the fifteen Heisei Riders , we have fought against evil before the Olympians time. Perseus Jackson , you who bear the curse of the Cursed One , whose lifeline had been spinned by the goddess of inevitability herself , whose fate is not controlled by the three Fates , have suffered more than even Hercules have suffered." Hearing this , I was beyond shocked , there were other beings older than the Olympians besides the Primordials. Then , the being on the right end , resembling a mix of a samurai and strangely an orange started to say : " We are fading , but before we do , we want to free you from this farce . We , the fifteen Heisei Riders , offer you a lost driver , the Chaos Driver , and go forth as the sixteenth rider , Kamen Rider Chaos ." Having doubts , I then said without thinking : " Then what would you get in return ? I can't possibly believe anyone would offer me power for free. All those who have offered me this kind of request have always benefit from the deal." Then one of the ones in the middle , covered in magneta ( actually looks like pink , but I'm gonna be kind and think of a more nice name for it) spoke: " I'm glad you asked , we were actually feeling ackward of asking you this , but as you know , we are fading , so we are hoping to merge with you as we grant you the Chaos Driver , only driver able to be use all powers of the riders directly as if they were the riders own . Even I , Decade , wielder of the first nine Heisei Riders could not do that. But you can. So we ask you again , will accept our request?"

Thinking I had nothing left , I accepted the offer. Then all fifteen riders held out their hands . Everything I felt sharpened as if the world suddenly went into high definition. Then I felt fifteen presences in my mind . We then spoke in unison: " We are one , we shall now go forth as the lost sixteenth rider."

Then , I along with my new companions in my mind went for training for the next few years. Little did I know that after four years would I need to return to those that betrayed me , that I was to decide their fates , and that I had someone that actually cared for me.

Zeus POV

Just a few moments ago , I received a message from Chiron that young Percy Jackson had disappear from Camp Half-Blood , plus a dark surge of power had flowed through the seas , skies and the earth . I immedietly called for the council to discuss the problem . Moments later , thirteen flashes and the remaining gods appeared. I then proceeded to speak : " I am pretty sure all of you have noticed , that a power surge has flowed through some of our domains , mainly mine , Poseidon's and Artemis'. I also have another news , our young demigod Percy Jackson has disappeared from camp." This of course caused the council to go into an uproar , a bad habit of the family , but one that cannot be corrected , at least , without the presence of Perseus. Noticing my aunt Hestia's irritated face , she shouted , much to everyone's surprise : " ENOUGH! We already have enough problems , we need not have another argument among ourselves, now will all of you stop this bickering and discuss the problem like real gods." Everyone nodded with ashamed faces. Poseidon then started to speak: " But what caused my son to leave ?" Then Aphrodite started with a disgusted face: " That you must ask Zeus and Athena , after all , their children were the ones that made him leave , not to mention almost the whole camp has turned against him save Hades' son Nico , Zeus' daughter and Ares' daughter Clarisse." All the gods including myself looked at her questioningly. She sighed and continued: " Athena's number one daughter cheated on Percy with a son of yours , Zeus ." This left Athena and myself in an uproar , how dare she accuse of my son in cheating on Perseus , my favourite nephew no less. " There is no way Anabeth would cheat on Percy with Jason!" Athena shouted. Aphrodite then rolled her eyes and started: " I never said anything about Jason , no , I meant Zeus' other son." Hera then said disbelivingly : " What do you mean other son ? You mean to say Zeus has another demigod child behind me!?" I then had a very bad feeling where this was going. As if comfirming my thoughts , Aphrodite then nodded. Hera then proceeded in scolding me harshly: " How dare you cheat on me again ! I resisted to blast your last two children because they were good friends of our twice savour and one the Heroes of Olympus . But this has crossed the line , I will have none of this anymore! I should blast this new demigod right now! I'm pretty sure that most of the gods are happy to oblige after what he has done." Hearing her words , I then started : " No , we will not blast my son to bits after we have proved him guilty , we will not kill any demigods." " Aphrodite and Hera are the best proof , they feel every heartbreak of every person." Poseidon said as-a-matter-of-factly. "Fine , we will summon the whole camp here to discuss the matter." I proceeded in saying , realizing the results , giving up on helping my son and also realizing his mistake. This must not go unpunished!

Moments later the camp appeared in the throne room , all campers looking confused why they were summoned. But the suprising scene was my son Zane had an arm around the daughter of Athena Annabeth's waist . Her hair was wild which was very unlike her . Artemis then faced the campers and started : " Our savior , Percy Jackson has disappeared-" But before she could continue , all the campers protested. Katie , a daughter of Demeter the shouted: " The piece of Minotour dung is not our savior , he is not even our friend!" Demeter , surprised at her daughters words , asked: " What do you mean?" " That piece of shit is not our friend" a foolish demigod shouted , Travis , I believe his name is. This left Poseidon in an enraged state : " I will not let you say such words about my son ! I shall blast you from where you stand !" This got got the gods protesting at my brothers words. The demigod then started again , wary of the sea god's anger: " He is not our friend after all he has done to us ." "Pray-tell , what has done to you?!"Poseidon then asked in a calm and icy tone , strangely his calm words seemed to unnerve the demigod more.. Then all the demigods started to list horrible things Percy 'did' to them. Unable to stand my anger at what my so-called son did , I roared in anger : " ZANE ANTHONY SKYE, what in the world have you done now!" My voice caught the demigod in surprise and made him tremble in fear. He then started to say: "But father , what exac-" His words were cut off by my own: " Don't you dare lie to me!" This caused everyone to look at me in surprise , ignoring the looks , I turned to them . " He has inherited a very dangerous power of mine , one I wished to have never passed down to my children , as you know , I have control over lightning , this includes electricity of the body . _**Zane **_here has that power , he has the ability to control one's thoughts and if powerful enough , he can control ones actions."

No ones POV

After Zeus' explanation , he proceeded in releasing everyone of the spell. Everyones expressions changed from anger to shock and finally grief, feeling sad at what they had done. They then looked at Zane with distaste and backed away from him. Although he tried to move towards them and act as if he was still their leader , Clarisse was there to keep him at bay. Then Zeus continued: " Now is not the time for grief , we will have to search for him , Artemis , I entrust you with this task." Artemis , who would usually disagree searching for a male , nodded much to everyone present's surprise." Zane shall come with me to be punished" Then the council was dismissed and everyone went back to their work.

Hearing the news of Percy's betrayal , all in Camp Jupiter wanted to march to Camp Half-Blood to avenge their fellow ally , their praetor no less. Piper and Hazel had to keep Jason and Frank from destroying everything as they felt that they could not do anything to help.

No one knew where the saviour of Olympus was, they could only pray that he was alive. But that was comfirmed by Hades and Nico that Percy was not dead . Artemis and the hunt could not find him , much to her feeling irritated and Thalia's depression. All could just pray that he was safe.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Another chapter done , I hope everyone can review for this.


	3. Chapter 3 : Enter Chaos

I've finished another chapter, thank you for Sonicfan1's review " **Another case of...Blackhole sue? Anyways, very cliched, unrealistic and is so bad its actually good.****  
><strong>**Grammar wise, you don't need a space after every comma and make a new paragraph when you finish writing the "speaking" part.****  
><strong>**I'll follow this because this might actually be entertaining**." Though tell me blackhole sue? Cliched? Anyways, thank you for reviewing ,although unrealistic is critical to me , though it's the truth. Now , on with the story

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chap.3

Nobody's POV

It's been 5 years since the disappearance of Percy Jackson, everyone feels like a huge part of their lives has been taken away. There has also been strange things happening . Demigods have been appearing on their own at both camps, new recruits for the hunters were even appearing ,the gods suspect this is the work of their saviour but the fact was comfirmed not to be when the demigods described the person, Drake ,as he is known to have black eyes which was not Percy's description for his are sea green. This person also dons different types of armours ,some red ,purple and orange. But all of them said he always had one same armour when he saved them ,a black armour with stripes and blue covering the eyepiece. The gods have all ordered the camps to find him and bring him to Olympus.

( Flashback ) On Olympus

The gods were discussing why was the mystery man saving demigods. Zeus was saying:" Who and why is this guy helping demigods, we must find and eliminate him as he is a threat to Olympus ."

Hearing this ,Artemis told her father:" Father , let me find this mystery man , I have a better chance at searching this guy."

At this ,a satisfied Zeus nodded:" I hope you to have positive results ,council dismissed"

(Flashback end)

Now ,Artemis and her hunters were chasing after a pack of monsters. As they came under a mountain cliff ,they were surrounded by more monsters." It's a trap ,we're ambushed!" Artemis cursed herself for being outsmarted in her own field.

All of a sudden ,a blur of black appeared and went around attacking monsters. The blur came to a stop and revealed a man in black armour(search for dark decade if you want to see) similar to the descriptions of the demigods. Then the guy started running around ,drawing a sword out of thin air from his waist, slashing at monsters. When there were a few monsters left ,he mimicked a movement of sheathing his sword and it turned into something that looked like a card holder. He then pulled out a card and inserted it into his belt, then proceeding to draw his sword. But surprisingly, it turned into a gun. Then an unknown voice was heard:" **FINAL ATTACK RIDE : C-C-CHAOS!**" Large illusions of cards then surrounded him ,and using his leg as a momentum ,he turned in a circle and shot large beams passing through the cards hitting the monsters ,then putting back his gun at his waist. After that ,all there was left was blue fire instead of gold dust. Artemis then shouted at him :"Who are you ? Why are you saving demigods and sending them to camp and to me?"

The black armoured man looked at Artemis for a brief second and told calmly:"My identity is none of your concern, as for saving demigods, I just felt that they should not be left endangered by those monsters. Now if you'll excuse me ,I'll be leaving."

"Who said you were leaving, you're coming with me to Olympus." Artemis said stubbornly.

The man just sighed and slowly reached for his card holder but was stop by a glare from Artemis. He then faced her again ,"Fine, I'll make you a deal ,I challenge you to a duel of any weapon of your choice, if I lose ,I'll follow to Olympus and reveal my true identity, but if I win, I'll leave in peace."

Hearing this ,Artemis nodded and smirked: "Fine ,I agree to your terms . We will have a duel of archery."

The man just sighed and nodded: "I figured as much you would choose archery ,it is your field of expertise after all."

"So you know you have no chance of winning ,why don't you just give up." Artemis told him while smirking.

"Don't be so sure ,it may not go as you planned. But enough chit-chat ,lets get on with it quickly."

Artemis nodded and led the man towards the archery range. Said man took a card with a man with samurai helmet and proceeded in opening his belt slot then inserting the card, transforming into an orange warrior with belt shouting : **"KAMEN RIDER : G-G-GAIM!".** He then again took a different card repeating the action. But this time instead of transforming his armour ,it merely changed its colour and size, turning black and having a larger suit and holding a red bow.

Thalia then faced them :" The first to shoot twenty bullseyes wins ,start!"

Artemis started firing at incredible speed ,while the man took a card inserting it into his belt and closed it,activating the skill : **" ATTACK RIDE :ORANGE SQUASH, LEMON ENERGY!" **He then started to shoot ,all twenty arrows at once, hitting the bullseye ,much to all the hunters' and Artemis' shock as he shot faster than Artemis.

Turning to face them ,he started:" It seems I have won ,I hold you to your promise." With that, he turned back into his original form and inserted another card into his buckle ,causing it to shout:"** ATTACK RIDE : CLOCK-UP!" **With that ,he vanished in a blur.

Artemis POV

Furious ,that was the feeling I felt after that mystery man won ,in a contest of archery no less, plus I am the Goddess of Archery for gods sake! I told my hunters to wait there and flashed to Olympus to tell my so-called family about the turning of events. I fired an arrow ,calling an emergency council. After a few moments ,all Olympians showed up ,all with irritated expressions save Hestia and Hades ,liking their new thrones. Apollo then spoke:" Hey Arty ,why did you call us ,I was busy."

"Oh shut it ,I wouldn't have called you if things weren't serious ,now let us begin. Hours ago ,the hunt confronted the mystery man we've been looking for" I paused ,waiting for the usual bickering of my family. But it never came ,instead they looked at me expectedly ,waiting for me to continue. Wow ,this was new. I then continued: " The hunt and I were chasing after a pack of monsters ,they led us to a place below a cliff and ambushed us." After this ,the usual bickering came back ,everyone shouting.

I glanced across the room and noticed my aunt Hestia wearing an annoyed face ,no one can blame her ,Percy was one of the few demigods to have shown her respect . Other than that ,he even returned her throne to her. Now that Percy has vanished ,plus our family arguing among themselves ,she must be very annoyed to the point of being angered. My thoughts were proven correct when she caused the hearth to shoot a twenty metres up ,effieciently shutting everyone up. Satisfied ,she started to speak: "We are gods ,we should not be shouting like a bunch of twelve year old children ,now if you're done with this shit ,can we continue to discuss this more civilly?"

Her words shocked us ,being the peaceful type ,she never actually used harsh words once even when angry ,this meant she was absolutely furious.

Everyone afraid of her messing with her fire powers just nodded . Seeing this ,I continued: "When we were pinned to the walls ,a blur of black appeared and stroke down most of the monsters .After that ,he shifted his blade into a gun and shot large beams killing the remaining monsters. I confronted him and demanded him to surrender ,instead he challenged me to a duel of any weapon . Of course I chose archery ,how would I not choose some thing I am weak in- " Bfor I could continue Apollo butted in: "Wait ,you mean to tell us you lost ,in a competition of archery?"

I silently cursed myself for mentioning that. I should've kept this particular event to myself. I then shot a glare at him and continued: "Yes Apollo ,I lost ,isn't it obvious?"

This led to Apollo's childish boasting : "Holy shit, who knew Artemis would lose against someone ? Now she can't say that she's the best anymore!"

He continued boasting to which I completely ignored until my father roared at him: "Apollo ,will you please shut up and stop your childish acts?"

With this Apollo just nodded in shame. Then my father turned to me: " You mentioned he brought recruits for the hunt ,do you know why did he do it?"

"No ,Father."

"Fine ,you will continue to search for him. Should you again encounter him ,you must inform us immedietly. As for now ,this council is dismissed." Zeus finished.

Hearing this ,all the gods disappeared from the throne room. All had left except Hestia ,my father and myself.

Zeus turned to me and started: "I believe this man is our lost saviour ,lately Hestia has found his hope increasing ,all from seeing people saved. There are only two possibilities, first being him saving mortals but this sure to be not as Hermes would have told us ,so this leads to the second: him being the mystery man in black. I hope you will solve this mystery, daughter. I have absolute faith in you ,don't fail me."

After that he flashed away. Then Hestia faced me: " Niece ,I hope you can find Percy as soon as possible ,I've missed him ,ever since his parents died ,I felt his hope almost completely gone ,but lately it has grown back , search for him and bring him to us."

With her final words ,she vanished in flames. Then, I too flashed to the hunt.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yay,another chapter done ,hope you like the chapter ,finally some action from the mystery guy. Who is this person ? Is he Percy ? Find out in the next chapter of Percy Jackson :The Lost and Betrayed Rider.


	4. Chapter 4 : Percy is found

Another chapter done , thank you to Sonicfan1's review ,I finally know my mistakes ,I'm just eleven years old ,so don't blame me for grammar mistakes. Now on with the story.  
>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX<p>

Percy's POV

The Olympians were pissed at my actions , or to be precised ,"the mystery man". So I'm planning to reveal myself after sending another recruit for the hunters. And damn am I going to make an entrance worthy of Zeus.

I finally found the location of an abused daughter of Athena ,her name's Rayene ,lives in a terrace with her father and step-mother ,both who abuses her severely. I found the house and heard screams from within ,immidietly I burst into the house and found a man chasing after a young girl.

The man was yelling while holding a broken bottle ,"Stop running you little bitch!"

I started to move forward and the man finally noticed me, "Hey ,who the hell are you ? Get out of my house!"

I took out Faiz's belt and attached it to my waist ,proceeding to pressing the codes on my phone. After the phone shouted: "**STANDING BY**" Followed by a siren from the phone ,I raised it up and shouted "HENSHIN" then slamming it into a slot on the belt ,twisting it horizontally ,causing the voice to shout: " **COMPLETE**" ,donning the armour of Kamen Rider Faiz.

The man looked shocked ,then regained his composure ,shouted at me, "What the heck? Are you some kind of mascot ? Get the fuck out of my house!"

Pushing my watch upwards ,causing my breastplate to move onto my shoulders and turning my yellow eyes red ,I placed a device onto my lower part of my left leg ,making my phone shout:"**READY**!" Then I proceeded to press the middle button on my watch ,followed by it saying :"**START UP**"

I then jumped up at the speed of light ,shooting beams surrounding the man ,and mimicked an action of a kick ,appearing behind him with my armor back to normal causing a miniature explosion on the man ,killing him.

Transforming back to human ,I walked up to the frightened little girl.

"Please don't hurt me!" the little girl shouted while putting her hands above her head .

" No ,I won't let any harm come to you .But first let me treat your wounds ." I said softly.

Hesitantly ,the girl placed her hands down and looked at me ,I could see fear in her eyes . Her father must have abused her greatly. I willed water out of the tap in a nearby sink and moved it towards the girl ,to which she yelped in fear.

I then said to,"Don't worry ,the water will heal you"

Upon hearing this ,she calmed down and I willed the water to heal her wounds.

After the process was done ,I asked her," Does your father always do this to you?"

She replied with a trembling voice," Yes ,he does it every two days . Every day ,he would take a bat and swing at me ,I had to hide in the storeroom when he did it."

She then pointed at her so-called father ,"Is he dead?"

I looked at the dead body of the man," Yes ,I killed him when he was chasing after you ,men like this deserve the worst. But now your safe ,if you want ,I can send you to a place where you will never see people like him again . By the way ,my name is Percy ,what's yours?"

Even though I knew her name ,it would be better for her to introduce herself.

"My name is Rayene ."She said looking at me.

" Nice name ,okay Rayene ,so what is your decision ,would you follow me to a place where you'll be safe .It is a place where girls like you goes." I said to her.

" Will I still see you ? You're the first to have ever been so kind to me." Rayene said to me.

" Of course ,so let's begin our journey."I could have just teleported there ,but I wanted to let her be used to the situation plus telling her that her mother was Athena.

We walked out of the house and headed to Artemis' camp. At night ,I would create a tent from magic granted by Kamen Rider Wizard and copy another for Rayene.

The next day ,I decided that it was time to tell her of her parentage.

I stopped and turned to her, " Rayene ,I'm going to tell you about your mother ,I'm sure you never met her ,right?"

Her expression was sad when I mentioned this ,but nodded anyway , " She died giving birth to me ,at least that's what my uncle told me ."

I wasn't surprised when she said it ,it was the common cover story for almost all demigods. Looking at my expression ,she looked at me , "You don't believe me?"

Shaking my head ,I replied , "No ,I've met your mother once .She's a goddess ,Athena the goddess of wisdom in fact ."

" You're kidding right ,there is no such thing as gods ."She said disbelievingly.

I then replied with a smirk , "My father is Poseidon ,the place I'm bringing you to is Artemis' camp."

"You serious ?"She asked with a face filled with little hope ,possibly from knowing her mother was alive.

I nodded ,then continuing , "Now I'm going to take on my armor ,don't freak out ."

I then placed the Chaos Driver on ,taking out the card containing Chaos' picture and put it into the slot ,causing the belt's voice to shout : " **KAMEN RIDER : CHAOS !**"

I then continued , "Now ,I'm going to teleport us there ,hold on ." And I used a card containing Chaos fading to teleport us to Artemis' camp .

No one POV

Artemis and her hunters were hunting a pack of monsters to cool themselves off ,but were ambushed like last time ,much to their anger.

This was also where Percy decided to interfere. When he and Rayene came to the area ,Percy told her to hide by the trees and bushes. He then chose to make an entrance worthy of Zeus . Jumping up into the air ,he drew his sword and had the blade slashing down ,vaporizing a dracaena immediately . He then proceeded to cut all monsters while running ,and in a few minutes ,all that was left was a group of angry hunters standing there.

Thalia then got impatient and angry that the mystery man had saved them again ,she drew an arrow and shot at the Rider ,to which he simply raised his sword to parry it .

" Who are you !"She demanded in an angry tone .

The young Rider merely shook his head before continuing , "Is that how you greet an old friend ,Thals ,I'm hurt ."

He then undid his transformation ,revealing Percy Jackson standing there .

Thalia then asked with a shocked face , " Percy ,is that really you?"

Percy just replied with a smirk while raising his hands sideways until they were at shoulder height , "The one and only ,it's been a long time Thals."

Artemis then came into view , " Perseus ,you were the mystery man all along ?"

Percy just nodded.

"And you beat me in a game of archery ? How did you get that good ,faster than me even ."She said with an annoyed face.

" It was a gift granted by the Fifteen Heisei Riders actually ,they gave me all of their powers and are now living in my mind." Percy said calmingly.

Artemis said with a dumbfound expression , "The Fifteen Heisei Riders were still alive and are now merged with you?"

Percy nodded , " I assume you are planning to bring to Olympus ?"

Artemis nodded , " They would be thrilled to have you back ,but at the same time angry that you managed to avoid us so long . You caused quite a show plus giving Apollo a joke to go on for years."

"Sorry about that ,I had to keep my identity hidden at the time ,but first I have a favour ,I have a new recruit for the hunt ,name's Rayene ." Percy said before turning at the bushes , "Rayene , you may come out now ."

A girl with black long hair then came out of hiding .

"This is the place ,here you will be safe from people like your father."Percy said in a kind voice.

Artemis then started , "You will be safe if you join the hunt , all you need is to repeat this."

Rayene repeated the oath and turned silver as she was given the blessing of Artemis . Said goddess then snapped her fingers and Rayene had the standard hunter's gear on.

Artemis then continued, "My blessing gives you partial immortality ,meaning that if you don't fall in battle ,you will never die of old age or illness. The blessing also includes some abilities like stealth ,archery and duel hunting knives ."

The little girl merely grinned .

Artemis then turned to Percy , "Now Percy ,will you follow me to Olympus ?"

Percy nodded . Artemis then touched his shoulder and they flashed to Olympus.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Another cliffhanger . One more thing ,I will not be updating chapters more often as my examinations are closing in. So until next time .


	5. Chapter 5 : The Guardian of the Hunt

**I am back. In this chapter ,a new rider will be debuting. By the way ,I didn't update due to exams ,please accept my apologies.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Last time,

Percy flashed to Olympus along with Artemis.

Now,

Percy POV:

We appeared in the throne room of ,even though I've been here plenty of times ,it still took my breathe away . Anyway ,I thought that I should have my suit on ,so I informed Artemis that I would transform .

After that was done ,Artemis fired an arrow that exploded into silver dust mid-air. In a moment ,all fourteen gods came into view .

Zeus then started ," Artemis ,you'd better have a very good reason to have summoned us ,I was busy-"

"Busy cheating on Hera ,you mean ."I cut in.

Only when I spoke the gods noticed my presence . They all looked at me for a moment and soon burst into shouting words I was too lazy to hear .

Then , Artemis stopped the shouting by saying , "I finally got your mystery man to get on Olympus ,plus you'd be surprised who he is ."

As on cue ,I undone my transformation ,shocking the gods ,excluding Artemis and Athena ,whom I guessed knew the answer after Artemis' words.

"Percy ,is that really you ?"my father ,Poseidon asked .

I smirked and replied ," The one and only ."

"And you were the mystery man all the time ,plus you beat my sis in an archery match ."Apollo added.

"I got the Heisei Riders' powers which gave me almost everything you stand for. So in a way ,I kinda cheated." I replied .

Zeus then said,"As modest as always ,eh Percy."

Athena then cut in ,"And you said you received the riders' powers ,those that were thought to have perished ."

"They were thought to have perished ,but now they are merged with me ."I replied ,once again shocking the gods . Man I really missed doing that .

"You really never ceased to amaze us ,Percy ." Hades said.

Then , Athena started , "Percy ,you said you possess the power to change into a rider ,can you show us ?"

"Not only that , I can use all fifteen of their powers in human form plus my own as the sixteenth." I said.

"Please show us ."Athena then said.

I decided to show them Gaim's armor . Pulling out the Sengoku Driver ,I took the orange lockseed ,placed in the slot and transformed .

Seeing the armor ,Athena started ,"A belt ,I have something similar like that ,although it is covered in stone."

She then proceeded in taking out a stone wrapped belt and gave it to me.I examined the driver ,then Gaim ,Kazuraba Kouta ,spoke in my mind ,"This is Drive's Driver ,you have to push your power into it to free the belt."

I then forced some of the energy into the belt ,causing cracks to appear on the stone surface ,followed by the stone surface flying outwards, showing the belt's true colours , it had a red and silver surface with a key like lever at the side.

Then ,the belt started to speak ," Finally free ,are you Chaos ?" It directed to me . "You have an extra strength aside from sixteen riders , you have the power of the seventeenth rider ,Drive."

Shocked ,I replied ,"Oooookay ,lets talk about this later ."I then transported the belt into my mindscape.

Recovering from shock ,Zeus started to speak ,"So Percy ,will you return to camp?"

I was about to reply ,but Artemis beat me to it ,"Father ,Percy has experienced bad memories at camp . I propose a more better choice ,I wish Percy to become the Guardian of the Hunt ."

This made everyone look at her in disbelief , including myself .After all , the number one man hating goddess requesting for a male to join her man-hating hunt was incredibly suprising .

Zeus then asked,"Are you sure ,my daughter ?" Receiving a nod from said goddess.

He then continued ,"Fine ,all in favour ?"

All hands rose ,and Zeus started again ,"Then this meeting is adjourned."

All the gods besides my father and Artemis flashed away .Then my father and Artemis shrinked into human size and walked to me .

Poseidon started to say , "Son ,are you fine with staying with the hunt ?"

I nodded ,"Anything better than the camps ,I can't bear to go there again ."

He nodded and vanished in a sea Artemis turned to me ,"Percy ,since I suggested it ,I'll try to make things easy for you ,not many of my hunters still like you ,since you're a male ,no offence."

"None taken."

"Then I suggest you go to the camp after ten minutes in a two mile radius and have one of your armors on ."With that ,she flashed away.

I sighed and used the teleport ring given by Wizard.

I appeared in a forest and scanned the area with the Fourze radar. The hunters' camp was three miles away from my current position.

I summoned my Wizard bike and rode at a suitable speed. I then transformed into my Flame form and rode into the camp half flying.

Landing on the ground ,I spun around on my bike and looked at the shocked hunters.

Pheobe saw me and pointed an arrow at me ,followed by a few others doing the same.

At that moment Artemis and Thalia came out of the tent , Pheobe fired her arrow ,causing some to prepare causing the goddess to shout ,"HOLD!"

The incoming arrow was fast but I merely tilted my head and dodged being a daughter of Ares ,got angry and continuously fired arrows at me ,ignoring Artemis' orders.

I immediately activated my Defend Ring and stopped all the arrows dead. This further enraged her and she tried to charge me ,only to be stopped by Artemis.

"He is the guardian I told you about ,you disobeyed a direct order and earned yourself a full month of laundry and dish washing."Artemis said sternly .

She then turned to me ,"Sorry about that ."

"It's okay ,plus you gave me a warning already."I said to her, receiving a nod.

She then started ,"Now that's settled ,we will be heading out tomorrow ,so you'll have to get rested and wake up at 6.00am ."

I simply nodded and went to summon a tent .I then went in and slumped downwards , hoping the future to become better . Little did I know I was so wrong.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Another chapter done . Till next time.


	6. Chapter 6 : Surprise Drive

Ohaiyo Gozaimasu, I am uploading another chapter. This time will be Drive's debut . Those who don't know , Drive is 2015's newest Kamen Rider series . Enjoy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Previously ,

Percy went to sleep in a tent he summoned in Artemis' camp after being known as the Guardian of the Hunt.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Now,

Pery POV

I woke up around six in the morning, normal for me since I had to after leaving camp as monsters were always hunting me .

I dispelled the magically created tent and went for a stroll in the woods.

I found a cliff where the moon and sea seemed to be synchronized with one another and sat down.

I sat there thinking about how my life went and envied the mortals. They were ignorant about a truth in the world, yet also free from the weight of knowing there were dangerous monsters out there.

I was so caught up in my thoughts I didn't notice a presence behind until it was directly behind me.

I pulled Riptide out and turned to see a shocked moon goddess looking at me.

I quickly recapped my sword and apologized ," Sorry ,I thought you were an enemy ."

"It's okay ,I was just looking for you, we're having breakfast and I thought you should join us ,plus I was going to discuss about today's schedule." Artemis replied.

I nodded and followed her to the campsite.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We reached the site and I noticed everyone was seated on a makeshift table.

I sat down beside Thalia and saw Pheobe glaring at me. I simply shook it off and asked the hunters ,"So ,what would you like for breakfast ,since I'm the Hunt's Guardian , I suppose I have to start acting like one ."

Pheobe then took this as a chance ,"How about some bacon and fruit juice ? You said anything, right?" Thinking that she had a chance of embarrassing me, but she was so wrong.

I pulled out the Connect Ring and took a plate of food and a cup of drink she requested for and placed it in front of her, shocking every single person present.

Then, I realized my mistake, every hunter then started giving orders for food and it was a lot. Fortunately, I had another power to fix it. I made a few clones with Wizard's Copy Ring (man this guy's power is so handy, I can do almost anything with it, plus it's accessible in human form) and summoned the orders.

I finally finished and sat down summoning my own food.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After that was done, Artemis briefed us about today's schedule.

Then, the hunters hurriedly packed up their temporary camp, with me helping with my magic, we then set off to another location.

The hunters all ran very fast, if it wasn't for the Clock-up, I would've been left behind, though I suspected Artemis might have momentarily gave them an extra boost whenever they travelled.

We arrived in another forest and started unpacking. Then, Pheobe challenged me to an archery contest, thinking she would have won.

"I challenge you to a shooting contest, no one could've stood up against Lady Artemis." She said angrily at me.

I was about to say something but a certain daughter of Athena I saved jumped in, "Back off, you don't stand a chance against him."

I smiled warmly at her and scowled when Pheobe pushed her, only to be caught by me.

"Hey! This is between you and me, don't pull anyone else into this, let's settle this one-on-one." I shot at her.

She smirked and led me to a space. We got into a fighting stance and a random hunter started," First to knock out your opponent wins .Three, two, one, START!"

He rushed at me with two knives while I had two WizarSwords in my hand. She slashed at me and I parried it with ease. I then threw one up, shocking the hunter for throwing my weapon, and pulled a trigger on it, with a green head-like ring in my hand, the sword shouted: "COM'ON, SHA-SHAKE HANDS, HURRICANE, SLASH STRIKE, FU-FU-FU, FU-FU-FU!"

I caught the other sword and swung the now coated with a miniature tornado sword at Pheobe. The impact caused her to fly backwards into a tree, effectively knocking her out.

Seeing some injuries on her, I walked towards her and pulled out a different ring, the Breeze Ring, transforming magic into healing energy and made all her bruises and scars fade away.

I noticed Artemis standing beside the entrance of her tent and nodded at me. Something told me she watched the whole fight.

In the evening, Artemis found a small pack of monsters roaming around the woods and told me to bring a small team of hunters consisting of those I saved while she and Thalia took the older ones.

My team silently went to hide in a bush and saw our target. All was going smoothly, which meant something bad was going to happen, considering my luck.

Unfortunately, I was right. Either the Fates or Ananke the Primordial Goddess of Inevitability hated me so much that they always placed bad luck on me.

Two squads of monsters appeared, and when I say squads, I meant as in a group of fifty each.

I knew the ones I saved hadn't got any experiences so I decided to tell them to stay hidden.

"Now, I want you guys to stay here." I told them.

Rayene then told me, more of whining," But we wanna help."

Some others nodded in agreement.

I sighed, knowing they wouldn't stop," Fine, but stay here, I'll keep them occupied while you snipe from here, it's a safe and good position to shoot."

They nodded and I had an idea.

I searched my mind and found the Drive Driver. I told it to standby as I was going to try out my new form.

I placed both hands on my waist like summoning Kuuga's belt but instead Drive's appeared.

Then, a red mini sports car appeared on a track like Den-liner with a device on top of it. Both things end up in my hands with the device strapped on my hand like a bracelet.

The talkative Driver started explaining the brace's functions and I got fed up and shouted, "I'm done thinking, HENSHIN!"

I rotated the key like lever on the belt, then rotated the back of the car in my hand, inserted it into the bracelet causing a sound of a car starting up.

I then pushed it up like a lever causing the suit to appear.

Then one of monsters shouted at me, "Who are you?!"

"Sorry, but I don't know, this my first drive in this. Hey monsters, let's go for a spin !"

(Insert Drive opening)(You don't need if you don't want to)

I ran towards them and punched and kicked the monsters several times. I then got shot by some flames but the suit held on.

I stood up and spun the key-like lever on my belt, causing my sliver eyes to glow. I then proceeded to push the car on my brace like a lever three times, causing it to shout, "SPEED-SPEED-SPEED!"

I knelt down for a second and sped towards the monsters and punched them, causing an image of a car's speed meter to appear. I pulled back my right hand and delivered a final punch and killed ten of them.

I reached for my waist and pulled an orange car and replaced the red sports car. Pushing it like a lever, my belt shouted, "TIRE KOUKAN (means exchange) , MAX FLARE!" Followed by a sound of an electric guitar.

As if on cue, a flaming tire flew into the clearing and the red tire on top of me got snatched away hitting a HellHound. The tire then attached itself on me.

I felt a burst of energy in me and I ran towards a monster and punched it. The moment my fist got close with the monster, my hands caught fire and immediately vaporized the monster (Think of W's heat punch)

I activated my belt and pushed the car three times, causing my belt to shout, "FLARE-FLARE-FLARE!"

A tire made out of fire appeared in front of me and I kicked it, causing a few monsters to fly up before disintegrating.

I then exchanged the orange car with a green one, this time the belt shouted, "TIRE KOUKAN, FUNKY SPIKE!"

A green tire flew out into view like the flaming one and replaced said tire.

I jumped up and maneuvered, flipping and shot spikes from the tire, killing some of the monsters.

I then activated the car lever while holding another monster, the tire spun at incredible speed and killed the captive monster brutally.

I then again change the car on my brace with a dark purple car. The device on my waist shouted, "TIRE KOUKAN, MIDNIGHT SHADOW!"

The same thing happened with a shuriken-like dark purple tire attached to me.

I immediately made the three lever pushing action and two fuma shurikens appeared in my hands. I threw them at the monsters and killed two of the remaining five monsters.

Finally, I changed the purple car with the first one, causing the belt to call out, "ALL TIRE ATTACK!"

All of the tires that I used came out and attacked the monsters, but not killing them.

I turned the key on the belt once more and pressed a button on my brace, making it call out, "HITSATSU!"

I then pushed the car lever once and it called out again, "FULL THROTTLE! SPEED! " Followed by a sound of a car vrooming twice.

Then a red sports car appeared and spun around me at high speed. I turned my back on the monsters as stacks of tires surrounded them.

I jumped and kicked the car bouncing horizontally like a pinball as the tires shot the monsters into the circle made by the racing car.

As the monsters stopped at the center, I started kicking them multiple times and finally got into the right position, delivering the kill.

I flew out of the circle and slid on the ground, stopping after a few minutes (picture Gaim's first time using Suika Arms after killing the boar-like Inves, instead Drive. Or in Drive's first episode)

I then undid my transformation and found myself looking at a bunch of surprised hunters.

All I said was, "What?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

And , Cliffhanger ! I'll see that I post the next chapter soon. See ya


	7. Chapter 7 : Percy Breaks Again

Yo, I'm back. I finished this story earlier than I expected, so enjoy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Last time,

I undid my transformation and found myself staring at a bunch of surprised hunters.

All I said was, "What?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Now,

"What? That's the only thing you can say after killing a few hundred monsters in a few minute, 'what'?" Thalia said to me, while Artemis merely looked at me strangely.

"The younger hunters also help me snipe the monsters." I replied.

Artemis sighed and said, "Still as modest as ever, why can't you take some credit yourself?'"

She then turned serious, "But what worries me is when did monsters start to become so smart that they can think of battle strategies?"

I shrugged and we went back to the campsite.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At night, I was lying in my bed in the tent. The tent I made looked small from the outside but was twice bigger inside.

I trying to sleep but was interrupted by a flash.

I opened my eyes and saw Apollo.

"Yo, Perce." Greeted Apollo, to which I greeted him back.

"I see my sister is having feelings for you and you her." Apollo smirked saying it.

Hearing this I thought I was so screwed, I strangely started having feelings for the moon goddess a while after accepted as the guardian. Apollo was the god of truth and I expected him to go all big protective brother on me.

"I'm fine with it, if my lil sis is to have someone with her, I'd rather it be you." Said Apollo, suprising me.

"Why, I mean why aren't you going protective brother on me and other things?" I asked.

He then replied, "One, because I can't keep protecting her, but you can plus you're the Hunt's Guardian. Two, because she hates me for being a male but I see her not hating you. Finally, because you are incredibly loyal, you won't betray anyone for anything even your life, which is why I think is she doesn't hate you."

"She may not hate me, but doesn't mean she likes me." I said.

Apollo then said to me grinning, "Dude, I'm the god of truth, prophecies and future, I can see everything in the future if I choose to, in a way, I know when anything happens."

"Fine, but what are you doing here, I can't believe that you'd just come here to say this to me." I said again.

Apollo nodded and started, "I came here to search for Artemis, seems like there are some things Zeus wants to discuss about."

I nodded and followed him out of the tent.

Halfway, he suddenly said, "Oh, I think we should wear some armor before going near them. Last time, I got shot everywhere with arrows."

I nodded and got some armor for myself while Apollo himself, we then proceeded to the place where the hunters.

The moment we reached there, the elder hunters aimed their bows at us. Then Phoebe shot her arrow at us which I caught and broke it easily.

She then snarled at us, "What are you doing here, MALE?"

"One of us males is the an Olympian God, give your respects." I shot back.

She was going to shoot us when Artemis came into view and told her to go back to her to stand down. She then turned to us, "What do you want, Apollo?"

"Zeus wants us for a meeting. We must go now." Apollo said to her.

They then flashed away and I went to train. I was having a great time busting up copies of myself when a sound stopped me on my tracks.

I turned and saw a herd of stags running at me, but these weren't normal stags, they were Artemis' sacred ones.

I cursed and ran for it. I didn't have time to get into Kabuto, Faiz or Drive so I could only run. The stags soon stampeded on me and left me with a quarter of my bones broken.

I walked, no, more of limped my way back to my tent. As I closed in, I saw smoke. I quickly run despite my severe wounds and found it in green flames. I suddenly felt as if a glass shattered inside of me and all my wounds healed in a flash.

All the Riders that became monsters were apart of me and they were unleashed the moment I went into my tent.

All my belongings left by my deceased mother plus my last picture of my family was burned to ashes, and only one group of people I knew could have done it.

I walked to the hunters campsite and saw Pheobe and several elder hunters laughing at me.

I immediately willed the Cracks the appear and an army of Inves appeared. I then broke a handful of Medals and created Yummys and willed my instant army to attack the elder Hunters. I then transformed myself into a DinoGreed having the powers of an Overlord.

Pheobe saw my new appearance and snarled at me, "You're a monster." And she charged at me.

Big mistake that she did it, I merely willed Helheim's vines to grab her and started to crush her.

That was when Artemis came back. She saw me and I stopped crushing the hunter along with my assault of the monsters.

I turned to her and she said, "Percy, stop—" She was trailed off when she saw my eyes, full of sadness, anger and hatred.

I released the hunters and sent my army into the Helheim forest and flew away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Artemis POV

I stood there as Percy flew away.

I then asked my hunters, "Why was Percy in that form and attacking you?"

Thalia then started, "It seems that Pheobe and the others burned Percy's tent and if I am correct, they also burned Percy's last belongings that has a connection with his mom. That's not all, I recently found that they have always pulled pranks on him and just now you were gone, they set your stags stampeding at Percy's direction."

I was furious upon hearing this, "Pheobe, I will leave your punishment for now until Percy returns, assuming he does. You have just broke the one of the greatest, if not, greatest hero of the age. He did not seek vengeance on Camp Half-Blood when they betrayed him nor did he brag about his accomplishments like Hercules did, he is a hero that is seldom found. You have just unleashed his inner monster he kept to himself after years of suffer. His parents died by the hands of Thalia's brother and Athena's daughter cheated on him."

After I said it, Thalia bursted, "But how? Jason and Annabeth wouldn't do that."

I continued, " Not Jason, but your other half brother, Zane Anthony Skye."

Thalia growled,"I'll kill them next time I see them."

All the hunters nodded and I said, "Now we just hope Percy's fine"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chaps finished, Percy turned into OOO and Gaim's monster,summoned an army of said Riders' monsters and attacked the elder hunters. So I hope that you guys look forward to the next chap. If you don't understand, Percy was pranked by the hunters for a while but I didn't write it in the previous chaps. Until next time .


	8. Chapter 8 : Percy has a Sister

Hi, I'm back for chap 8. Please enjoy this chapter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Percy's POV

I was so angry, no, I was beyond furious. I accepted Artemis' request to be the Hunts' Guardian, yet they silently pranked me, always giving trouble. They crossed the line when they started to do the more dangerous ones to which I kept them a secret.

I flew across cities with no specific direction and ended up under water.

I shot purple flames everywhere and Overlord force at the seabed, causing a small object to rise in the sea. At the moment, I saw a figure and slipped into unconsciousness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I woke up in a familiar place, the walls were embedded with sea shells and other stuff.

I rose and started wandering around. I swam around before noticing I was out of my OverGreed form ( cross-over of Overlord and Greed ).

I reached a familiar place and saw four figures floating together.

I approach them and find myself looking at Poseidon, Ampihtrite, Triton and surprisingly Tyson.

As I reached there, Triton spoke to me, " So, the sleeping beauty finally awakes. You caused quite an explosion there and exhausted yourself extremely, took me a while to haul you to Father's place."

" Wait, that was you?" I asked stunned that Triton of all people would save me.

Said god merely smirked and said, "Who do you think, the Little Mermaid?"

"I thought she was your daughter." I said.

Triton smirked at me again, "I could still feed you to the Kraken." Although I sensed no hostility in his words.

"But why did you guys save me? Last I was here, you were so cold." I asked, realizing that I probably asked a bad question.

They all looked down and Amphitrite said to me, "Well, we thought of our actions and realized that we were unfair to you, since it was your father's fault to cheat on me. Plus you saved Olympus twice, turned down immortality for all minor gods' sake and lost your mother to Camp Half-Blood, sorry about that, and chose not to take revenge on them , we figured that we were very cruel to act towards you, so we decided that we would take you into our family, after all families are important."

"You start to sound like Hera, but you're right about that. So Percy, I hope you would accept our offer and be apart of our family, you lost one but you'll get another one, one that will never betray you." My father said to me.

I started to sob, not out of sadness but happiness, luckily the tears dissolved in the sea water.

Triton then said again, "But that beat you gave the Zeus' excuse of a son was really good, especially when you sent a twelve feet wave to him."

My father, Amphirtite and Tyson nodded, "Water always beat sky."  
>We all laugh at that statement.<p>

Then my father looked at me seriously, "But I am curious, why were you underwater, shouldn't you be with the hunters ?"

As if on cue, a spark of silver appeared in the sky.

"Of all times, an emergency meeting had to be called now." My father sighed in irritation.

"I'll be right back" With that, he flashed away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Poseidon POV

On Olympus,

I flashed onto Olympus and found myself to be the latest.

I turned to Artemis, "Why did you call this meeting?"

She looked down and I knew it had something to do with my son.

"Well, Percy kinda got mad at my hunters for pranking him and burst. He turned into a monster and summoned an army that attack the hunt." She said looking down.

I realized that was the reason my son was underwater, I also noticed Athena saw my expression and knew I knew but decided to keep quiet.

I acted angry and asked my niece in a calm voice, purposely leaking killer intent at her, "And I suppose that they pranked him severely, my son is known for his forgiving nature and a simple prank wouldn't anger him. Hermes should know as his sons did this to him in his time at camp but only small ones."

My nephew nodded and looked at his sister questioningly, "I'm curious what kind of prank would get him to blow."

She remained silent and my brother asked his daughter, "Daughter, spill it."

Said goddess quietly said, "They led my stags to trample him, burned his tent along with his remaining things resembling his family. That's what happened today and they pulled pranks a few weeks after he joined us. Thalia told me what they did but could not stop them."

I dropped the act and was incredibly furious that the hunt would do that to my son, who saved their sorry hides from two wars.

I asked quietly, now releasing all my killing intent, "Who was it?"

She stuttered, "W-What do y-you m-mean?"

"Who did this to my son?" I asked the huntress.

She hardened and said to me, "They will be mine to punish and not yours."

"It is not enough! I say that we disband the hunt." I said.

"YOU CANNOT DO THAT!" Artemis shouted, losing any composure she had left.

Most of the gods nodded in agreement, since most of them were indebted to my son it was not strange for them to side him.

She then shouted, "Please, at least leave the judgement to Percy."

I considered the option, then nodded. "Fine, but you have 24 hours to find him."

Little did she know that Percy was in Atlantis, I was planning to reveal him after the time limit was up.

My brother heard the suggestion and started, "All in favor ?"

All hands rose. Then everyone flashed away as I went back to Atlantis.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Percy POV

I waited for around an hour and got tired of it. So I decided to have a spar with Triton.

I used OOO Shauta combo against him seeing this form boosts my ability underwater. I used my whips and fought against Triton wielding his trident.

He always shot a blast of force while I liquefied myself to dodge the blast.

I was about to finish the fight when my father flashed in.

" Percy, I have something to ask you." My father said sternly giving me shivers down my spine.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

My father was angry to hear the things the hunters did to me, and I have a feeling he already knew it.

"I should have disbanded the hunt just now." My father said angrily.

I immediately replied, "No! You cannot disband the Hunt, those girls have no where else to go!"

My father and my godly relatives looked at me in disbelief, probably because I would defend the group of people that caused my life for the last few months like hell.

After a moment, Poseidon sighed, "I suppose, but I want you to wait till the one-day limit is up before you go back to them."

I nodded, then remembered a certain half-sister of mine I met during the quest to stop Gaia.

"By the way, I forgot that I met Kymopolia a few years back." I told my family.

My father simply hung his head in shame.

"I hope you will accept her, last time I saw her, she was in the remains of your old palace. So, I was hoping that you'd-"

I was cut when my father replied, "Fine, I do owe her for leaving her alone and accusing that her powers were disruptive when they were clearly a part of my own."

He then snapped his fingers and my half-sister appeared.

" Hey Kym." I greeted her.

I received a nod then she saw the rest of the family. "What are they doing here?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So this is chapter 8, I decided to add a new goddess and I admit this is an idea from HOO BOO, for those who read this should know. Until next time.


	9. Chapter 9 : Monster attacks New York

I am back, from Sonicfanx1 review ,'**Will all due respect, you can't just "add" a new GREEK God**.' I didn't add a new Greek God, I only meant it by adding it into my story. If you aren't sure, search it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Percy's POV

After Kymopoliea appeared, I explained the whole story again to her, to which she was pissed, and that surprised me a lot.

"I should have made storms at Long Island Sound!" She said, and I got the feeling that she was also pissed at them not selling her action figures Jason suggested.

"Calm down, to be honest, I've already forgiven them, not just ready to see them." I told her, "And they already started selling your action figures as a gift every time a customer buys strawberries from Camp Half-Blood."

"Fine, but only because you defend them and they sold my action figures." She replied pouting, which looked weird with her unearthly face.

At this, everyone present sweat-dropped at her antics.

Then Kymopoliea's face became serious, "But why am I here, more particularly, why are THEY here?" She pointed at our father, stepmother, and half-brothers.

Poseidon sighed, and started, "To be honest, you being here is courtesy of your brother, he told us our mistakes and I realized you should live in our new palace instead of the ruins of my old one."

"Umm, okay?" She replied, but more like asking a question.

Then, I heard a voice, the Drive's Belt, "Percy, know that Roidmudes , Inves and Fangires are attacking New York, I've sent the message to a friend to fight them."

I mentally nodded and turned to my godly family, " Guys, I've gotta go, New York is attacked by monsters, the ones the Riders fought."

They looked surprised, not that I can blame them, monsters unknown even to them appear and I have got to fight them.

"But they are really strong, not even a god can defeat them." Tyson said.

I turned to my brother, crying anime tears, "So you know what I have to deal with, and I not even facing the boss of this army."

They sweat-dropped and I looked up, taking out my Chaos Driver, I donned the familiar black and blue armor.

I willed myself to float above the water and summoned Agito in his Final Form Ride. I then jumped on the now transformed rider's back and flew to New York, not that this Agito had a human in the suit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I reached the city and found smoking buildings and monsters flying and running around.

I shouted and drew my sword, slashing monsters that blocked my path.

I then jumped down and found myself surrounded by monsters. I stood in a defensive stance and prepared to fight. Then, I saw flashes and found Poseidon, Amphitrite, Triton, Tyson, Kymopoliea and a new figure in blue and black which was similar to mine ( Diend )standing around me.

"Why are you guys here, I thought gods were forbidden from interfering with mortal affairs?" I asked.

"If you haven't noticed, this involves us gods too, and I'm not letting my half-brother take all the glory in fighting these ancient and powerful monsters, I do have a reputation to keep." Triton replied holding his sword tightly.

"Okay, lets get this party started!" My father shouted, and an army of centaurs appeared out of nowhere and started attacking the monsters. I mentally face-palmed myself, my father is the god of horses, of course he has power over centaurs.

Then a voice entered my head, "Percy, transform into Drive, if you haven't noticed, the Roidmudes move faster than us, and it's due to the Density Shift they emit from their bodies."

" So only Drive can match the Density Shift huh?" I asked.

Not waiting for an answer, I took out another belt while replacing the Chaos Driver.

"Okay Percy, **START YOUR ENGINE**!" the belt shouted.

I turned the switch on and took the Type Speed Car and pushed it into the Shift Brace and turned it like a lever.

"**DRIVE TYPE SPEEED**!" the belt shouted, and my Chaos armor was replaced by a black and red armor. As if on cue, the Tridoron appeared and a red and black tire emerged from the side of the car's wheels and stuck itself around my body.

Suddenly, everything became clearer, the Roidmudes that were first a blur now were visible to my eyes.

I pushed the car on my Shift Brace like a lever three times and accelerated, running around hitting monsters and destroying them with a hit.

As things were favoring our side, a dark purple figure emerged on the roads, and all the monsters made way for the new-comer.

I readied myself as the figure came to a stop, right in front of me.

The guy in dark purple started, "My name is Masshin Chaser, guardian of the Roidmudes, also known as the Shinigami, aka Death God in English. Even if the monsters attack humans, I give them a second chance, but you, Kamen Rider, destroy their cores and kill them, making them fade from existence. "

I was shocked at the stranger's words, the monsters were sent to Tartarus when I killed them, how can they fade?

Then, I was broken from my musings as he continued, "I may claim to be the Death God, but unlike Hades, I do not kill, but rather protect them, you, who kill my brethren, are the Death God here. For reducing our numbers, you will pay for your sins!"

Then, he pushed his hand against a device he was holding, making it say, "BRAKE", and he started punching me with it.

Every punch hurt like hell, and when I say hell, I mean it since I've been through it.

"Percy, it's time you change tires!" the belt advised from my waist.

I watched as a Shift Car came into view and I grabbed from the air. After that, I replaced the Speed Car with it, making the belt to shout, "TIRE KOUKAN, DREAM VEGAS!"

A golden tire along with two shields appeared , with the tire around my body and the shields in my hands.

I decided to finish this quickly and pushed the lever three times.

"**V-V-VEGAS**!"

The shields flew and stuck itself to my body, making it look like me look like a human slot machine.

Then, the three round objects started to turn, and came to a stop. And out came a single coin, hitting Masshin Chaser, doing no damage.

I looked at myself and stared at the belt, who said, "Looks like you missed the jackpot."

"How can you miss an attack, it wasn't even an attack to begin with!" I complained.

Then, breaking from shock that I messed around, my opponent changed his weapon's form into a gun and shot me, causing me to fly backwards.

He then turned around and signaled all the monsters to fall back, to which they obliged.

I struggled to my feet and a Roidmude walked towards me and grabbed me by the tires while placing a hand on my head.

Suddenly, something went into to my head and all I felt was unbearable pain. The last thing I saw was the remains of the army retreating while I embraced the darkness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

And another chapter done, please review, and until the next chapter of Percy Jackson: The Lost and Betrayed Rider, next will be the debut of the secondary rider.


	10. Chapter 10 :Enter Order

A new chapter is done, now for the debut of Kamen Rider Order. A fitting name since Chaos' opposite is the god Order, if you don't know, google it. Now,on with the story.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Artemis' POV

I was leading the Hunters in the forest, still trying to locate our lost Guardian. I had made a wrong mistake, mostly because I couldn't get my Hunters to see the fact that Percy was unlike Orion from the past. The Hunters despised Orion for betraying the Hunt and crossing the line.

Now, I am heading to New York, seeing the news that New York was attacked, I decided to look if Percy was there. Now, I still had eight to twelve hours at most to find him.

I was almost there when my half-brother, Hermes, appeared.

He saw me and said coldly, to which I couldn't blame him, he likes Percy for honoring his son, "Father has summoned the council and requires your presence for the meeting to start."

I nodded and he flashed away. I then turned to the Hunters, "I'll be going for now, set up camp and wait here."

I flashed away before any of them could reply.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I flashed into the throne room and found all of the gods present.

"So, shall we start this meeting?" I asked.

Poseidon started, "Well, as you all know New York got attacked, right?"

"Yes, yes, please get straight to the point." Athena said annoyed.

Poseidon then sighed and continued, which was an unusual sight that he did not argue with the wisdom goddess, "Percy went to the Atlantic before it happened and we went to fight in the battle."

He didn't finish as Zeus interrupted, "WHAT?! You know the ancient laws says that we gods do not intervene in mortal affairs!"

"It is not a mortal affair, those monsters that attacked were the ones the Riders once fought, they are as strong as a blessed demigod!" my uncle shot at my father, "And please, let me finish."

He paused, then continued, "As I was saying, my wife, daughter, Percy and my two other sons went to fight. Percy fought against a guy who is somewhat similar to Percy, only in purple. He trashed my son as if he was nothing, and some monsters moved very fast, as if they were like Arion, bending time as they move. One of these monsters, walked towards my son and did something to his brain, like inserting some kind of poison. My boy is now resting in the Atlantic."

Apollo then cut in, "You said something like a poison, what kind of signs did Percy show?"

Poseidon looked at him briefly and answered, "His body glowed in a greenish colour, why do you ask?"

Apollo looked troubled, and I understood what he meant, fear crept into my find, fearing for my friend's life.

"This is bad, very bad, he got hit by a poison not seen in a long time, if his will is not strong enough, even Asclepius won't be able to heal him completely, if the camp never betrayed him, he would have had a better chance at surviving." My brother said scratching his head.

"What about water, won't it heal him?" My uncle asked again.

"It may, depends on how deep the poison has spread." Apollo replied.

"By the way, I saw another person in blue and black, similar to Percy's Chaos form." Athena stated.

Then, the throne room doors flew open ,revealing a boy with dark hair wearing a black jacket and aging around fifteen.

Naturally, my father demanded to know his identity, "Identify yourself, mortal!" while pointing his master bolt at the new-comer.

The boy drew a gun and shot my father's bolt, effectively disarming him, "First of all, I don't answer to you pathetic gods. Second, my name is Leon Luis, aka Kamen Rider Order. Third, I came here hearing that my brother, Kamen Rider Chaos, is related to you almighty gods, adding in the fact that Drive's belt told me to come here."

Poseidon, being the first to recover over the fact that this Leon Luis was bold enough to shoot my father, "What do you mean brother, Sally never had a child when I was with her."

The boy looked at him, then started, "Lord Poseidon, I'm afraid you're mistaken, Percy isn't my biological brother, he was only made my brother by the link of the riders."

We all looked at him in disbelief, one second he was talking to my father in disrespect, the next he was speaking to my uncle in a polite manner.

Zeus, angered by his actions, roared at him, "YOU DARE TALK TO ME WITHOUT RESPECT, BOY?!"

"On the contrary, yes, of all the gods, you do not deserve the respect more than your family do. Hestia deserve respect most, she yields when needed, but people forget her. Next is Hades, he is the only god besides Hestia who has done his job perfectly. Then is Apollo, Artemis and Hermes, even if they done some mistakes, they were responsible for their actions, plus they treat demigods better than you do, always thinking that you are superior to them. The rest of the gods have also done a better job than you, even Hera, but she made up for it by helping the seven demigods in the second Giant War, umm no offence."

Hera nodded, "None taken."

"But you, Zeus, your arrogance was passed down to your children and caused my brother so much pain. Chaos should have never appointed you the king of the gods." Leon continued.

At those words, my father exploded, " I SHOULD JUST BLAST YOU NOW, MORTAL!"

"You could try." Leon challenged, and we were amazed by the boy's boldness. Even Percy did not disrespect my father to such level.

My father immediately blasted lightning at the boy.

As fast as lightning, Leon inserted a card into the side of his gun and shot the blast.

"FINAL ATTACK RIDE : O-O-ORDER!"

He fired a dark blue energy beam which dissolved the blast and reached my father, but dissolved at the last second.

"Consider it a warning, also because you will need all the help you can get if you are to survive the upcoming war." Leon said, shocking us.

He looked at our shocked faces and continued, "The Roidmudes, Overlords, Phantoms, Sodiarts, Greeds, Dopants, and so on are increasing their army as we speak. Lucky for you, Lord Chaos and a few of the Primordial Gods have decided to help you against Order ,Erebus and Nyx."

Athena then asked disbelievingly, "You mean we are going to fight a war against Order, Erebus and Nyx, two Primordial gods and a being so old and powerful not even us Olympian Gods together can stand up against."

Leon merely nodded, "You have help, Lord Chaos has been gathering his own army, Lord Chronus, Lady Gaia, Lord Ouranus , Lord Pontus and a few others are also helping."

We all sighed in relief, thankful for the elder gods' help.

"But there someone more powerful helping Order's side, I don't remember who, but the energy I felt was so great, even stronger than Chaos himself." Leon said calmly.

We all felt afraid, but the feeling was extinguished by the boy's following words, "But there is one way to defeat him, and that is for my brother Kamen Rider Chaos to fully unleash his power and destroy this monstrosity for good."

"But how the hell do we do that, I mean he got inserted by some kind of poison and is resting in Poseidon's palace." Hermes blurted out.

"Then we wait, if there is one way to cure a poison, Percy's tenants can do an impressive job." Leon smirked while saying, and I silently prayed for my friend.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

And done, Leon Luis, Kamen Rider Order, makes his appearance in front of the gods and pisses Zeus off. And by the way, this story is a minor Pertemis, which will be later in the story. Till next time.


	11. Chapter 11 : The fight of the Riders

Here is chapter 11, there will be a Pertemis scene much later in the story, so look forward to it…. Or not.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Percy's POV

Pain, all I felt was infinite pain. I don't know what the bastard did to me, but it really is painful.

Right now, my inner friends are doing whatever they can to get rid of the poison, while I'm helplessly stuck in my room in the Atlantic.

Decade (Tsukasa)'s POV (Didn't expect this now did ya?)

After Percy got hit by the stupid poison, all sixteen of us tried our best to fight it, still don't know which side Nike favors.

I slashed at any virus I could find. Yes, the virus takes form in Percy's mind and we can move as if his mind is a place.

I looked around, Kuuga in his Pegasus form slashing at the dark beings, Ryuki in Survive mode riding his dragon in bike form shooting fire at any available targets, Faiz in Blaster form flying around doing slahing the monsters, Den-O riding his Den-Liner blasting them, Kabuto in clock-up slashing them, Kiva on Castle Doran shooting fire, Agito in Shining mode doing his finisher on a monster jumping on him, Blade in Jack form flying around like Faiz, Hibiki shooting flames with his drumsticks, Double using LunarMetal form whacking monsters, OOO using GataKiriBa making clones assisting everyone, Fourze in Rocket Super form flying around, Wizard on WizarDragon blasting the monsters, Gaim using his DJ Gun in blaster mode and Drive driving Tridoron blasting monsters.

While Percy's mind is like a maze, each area is enormous, making it an effiecient battle field.

I looked up and saw a figure flying there.

I looked closely and found Masshin Chaser floating in the air, slowly descending as the enemy numbers decrease.

As the monsters were all destroyed, Masshin Chaser touched the ground. Looking at us, "Kamen Rider, the time has come for you to perish."

He raised his hand, and Double, OOO, Wizard and Gaim's worst enemies appeared.

In front of us stood the Terror Dopant, Kyoryu Greed, the Phantom Gremlin and finally the Overlord Baron.

As if on cue, Double took his Extreme Memory, OOO took his Super Medals, Wizard took his Infinity Ring and Gaim took his Kiwami Lockseed. And all of them turned to their strongest forms.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gaim(Kouta)'s POV

We all readied to face our worst enemies once again while the rest fought the smaller monsters, I drew my Daidaimaru while my brethren drew their respective weapons.

We took our stances and prepared to fight, while the other Riders went to find the source of poison.

As a ball of dust rolled across the gap between us and our adversaries, we charged, all eager to destroy our opponents.

I slashed at Lord Baron's shoulder but was parried by his sword. I summoned my Banaspear and tried to pierce his stomach, but was repelled by his sword again, and got kicked away.

I remembered an event similar to what was happening now.

(Flashback)

I stood opposite of a guy with a red and black jacket.

The guy spoke, "Kazuraba Kouta, so the one to stand against me had to be you."

"Only I cannot lose against you, I will put a stop to your actions. Why has it come to this? We were all still friends not long ago, Kaito." I said.

"The weak are trampled by the strong, I only wish to change that." He said.

"There are a lot of strong people who fight to protect the weak." I reasoned.

"And all it led to was their death. Our mere existence is also living proof, look at our past, we have fought against the strong to defend ourselves." He shot back.

I sighed, "I guess there is no other to settle this then." I then took out my Sengoku Driver.

"Fine, if anyone is to decide my fate, it should be you!" Kaito said while taking out his own.

I reached for my Orange Lockseed and opened it while Kaito did the same with his Banana Lockseed.

"**ORANGE/BANANA**!" Followed by a zip opening sound.

"Henshin." We both said and slammed it onto the slot and locked it.

"**LOCK ON**!"

We both pushed the mini knife and we donned our armors.

We rushed at each other and slashed at each other simultaneously, while our army of Inves fought each other.

We took our LockVehicles and speeded at each other. With me winning the joust by slamming him down from his bike.

Baron took another LockVehicle, the Dandelion Hover Bike(I think that's the name) andflew around shooting me.

I dodged and jumped up with my sword aimed at his stomach, but missed and fell from my bike. I took out my own Dandelion Bike and a battle in the skies erupted.

I got shot down and changed into my Jinba Lemon form. I aimed my bow and effectively shot Baron down.

He then changed into his Mango form, trying to squash me with his Mango Punisher. (Ironic, squash is the name of the riders' finishers.) I jumped and kicked him as a result.

I looked back and saw an evolved Boar Inves charging at me. I changed into Kachidoki Arms and fired a powered-up blast at the monster, destroying it.

I turned and saw Baron charging at me.

"KAZURABA!" He yelled while vines surrounded him as he transformed into his Overlord form.

And we charged again, with me assuming my Kiwami Form.

(Flashback ends)

I was broken out of my thoughts when the current Lord Baron ran at me. I summoned my DJ Gun and Musou Saber and merged them.

We fought for a few moments and I decided to end it.

"**KIWAMI AU LAITE**!"

My enormous sword emited the seven colors of the rainbow with fruits in it and I slashed it at my former friend, causing an explosion.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wizard (Haruto)'s POV

I looked at my arch-enemy, the one that killed my loved one.

"So the ringed magician is alive in a broken child. I wonder, why would you stay here when you can meet dear Koyomi-chan in the Underworld, wait, she isn't there anymore, Lord Order has taken her. You'll see her much later." Gremlin taunted.

I was seething with anger, barely refraining myself from charging in mindlessly.

"Shut up and let's start, bitch." I shot back.

We charged with our respective weapons.

We both used our space-time techniques and slashed at each other.

I tried to finish it quickly and turned my sword into axe form.

"**HIGH TOUCH! SHINING STRIKE**!"

My axe enlarged and I swung it at my enemy. But he dodged the blow effortlessly.

"Oh, what Koyomi-chan would say when she sees you, you weren't there for her when I tried to kill her, yet her father, whom you killed, defended her. Right now, she hates you for killing her only family. Oh, and by the way, the slut is my partner in the war, and I plan to enjoy myself with her after the war." He laughed and something inside me broke.

"Don't you dare call her a slut!" I shouted and took out my Hope Ring as I reverted to my Flame form.

Four WizarDragons with each having the colors of the elements I can use.

I kicked him up as the dragons flew at him, hitting him and leaving magic rings on him. I jumped up and kicked him as the red colored dragon hit him, and killed him.

I touched the ground and looked at the remaining battles.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

OOO (Eiji)'s POV

I stood there as Professor Maki ranted.

"I guess I can't say I'm surprised to see you here, Eiji. I wonder what would Ankh say, entrusting you with the OOO Driver, yet you pass it to an amateur, just like yourself." He said.

I simply stood there and bended time, running to him and puched him in the stomach, sending him flying backwards.

I then slowly walked to him as he struggled to his feet.

"How did you get so strong, I didn't know the TaToBa combo had such power." He asked.

"It doesn't, this isn't the TaToBa combo, it's the Super TaToBa combo, a gift from a friend, and I'm gonna kill you for Ankh's death. Your stupid ideal for a stupid world caused it."

I finished and took my Medal scanner.

"**SCANNING CHARGE**!"

I jumped up as three rings appeared and I kicked, with him exploding as a result from the power of my attack.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Double (Shoutaro) POV

"It's been a long time, eh, Raito." The Dopant Terror spoke to his son.

"Yes it has, father." My partner replied, saying the word 'father' with as much venom as he could.

"I believe Shoutaru-kun has been treating you well, seeing that you still team up with him."

"Yes, better than any of you had. Where were you when I got attacked , lost in the building? None of you were there, and yet my sister tried to kill me." Philip said, well, more of yelled, his eye-piece flashing non-stop responding to his words.

" I'm sorry, I didn't know. I never knew you were there, Shoutaro, I must thank you for being with my son while I did not, I was not a good father."

I did not know what to say, I mean having your enemies son as your partner, yet your enemy thanks you for partly turn his son against him, this is a weird day, but I was cut by Philip's words.

"Let's get started, I don't want to talk anymore."

I mentally nodded and we charged, shield and sword in each hand.

I immediately pressed the Prism Memory and did the Charge Break attack, which was blocked by Terror's hand.

I jumped back as he shot a wave of black energy at me.

I put my sword into my shield and charged the beam in the shield.

Feeling that the energy was ready, I released it at my adversary, and hit him.

I threw my weapons aside and activate the Maximum Drive function. Jumping up with a double hurricane surrounding me, I kicked, and shouted, " Double Extreme!"

I saw my opponent stretching his arm and braced myself for an attack, but it never came as I hit him.

BOOM!

I jumped back as the explosion from the kick erupted.

"Oi Philip, you okay?" I asked my friend.

"Umm, I'm fine, it's just that he purposely let himself het hit, I don't know why." He answered.

I stayed silent as I watched the battle between Drive and Masshin Chaser began.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Drive (Shinnosuke)'s POV

"Kamen Rider, we are the same, yet why do you side the gods. They are arrogant, not that the boy we are inside is, but all who side the gods are blind. They do not care for us. When we were killed, where were they, they do not care for us." Masshin Chaser reasoned.

"Still, it does not mean that we are to side with Order, all he wants is destruction. He won't leave us alive when he is done, he will kill all humans, I cannot allow that." I said.

"Why do you care for them? They only care for themselves. Why is it that there are poor people starving in the human world? They do not help each other, rather fight against each other, they prove to be a race to be destroyed." He shot back.

"I understand where you're coming, but I will not kill my own kind, we may be Riders, but we are still human, you are not the Death God. I will prove to you that we are the same, even if it kills you!" I shouted at the last part and charged.

He pressed his device .

"GUN"

Then he shot me but missed.

I summoned my Max Flare Shift Car to fight him. The car flew around and hit him, but ended up in his hands.

I mentally cursed when he inserted it in his gun.

"**TUNE MAX FLARE**"

He then fired flame engulfed bullets.

I dodged and kicked him, locking him with my legs, pulling out the car in the process.

I took out the Speed Car and replaced it with the Flare Car.

"**TIRE KOUKAN : MAX FLARE**!" Followed by electrical guitar music.

The tire on me got replaced with a fire-themed one and I charged, throwing flame engulfed punches.

I then pushed the button on the Shift Brace.

"**HITSATSU**!"

I then proceeded to pushed the car lever.  
>"<strong>FULL THROTTLE! FLARE<strong>!"

I then jumped up and flipped as fire balls shot out of my tire.

I touched the ground and was blasted by a blow from Masshin Chaser.

Looking around, he turned to me, "You've won this time, but don't think you'll be lucky next time. Until then."

And with that, he vanished without a single trace left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In certain parts of Percy's brain.(No one's POV)

"Woah, it's big." Ryuki exclaimed.

"Yeah, how do we destroy it?" Kuuga asked. In front of them was a statue of a Roidmude emitting poisonous energy.

"We just blow it up like we did with the Mega Reverse Machine last time! I haven't reached my climax yet!" Den-O exclaimed.

"Hnn, did you say something, Momotarus?" Decade asked.

Meanwhile, in an alternate universe.

"AHCHOO!"

"Are you alright Kakashi-sensei?" A twelve year old blonde boy in orange asked.

"Yeah, you suddenly sneezed." A similar aged pink haired girl asked.

"It's nothing." The man replied while continuing reading an orange book. _Someone must be talking about me_, he thought.

Back in the world of Riders.

"Fine, let's finish this with one attack" Agito said enthusiastically.

They all nodded and prepared their attack. They then jumped up and performed their respective Rider kicks.

"Now that's done, I hope Percy will get better. I get a feeling we unlocked his K-Touch too." Tsukasa said transforming back to human, wearing a pink t-shirt and black jacket.

" All we can do is just pray." Shinji said while too transforming to human, wearing a light-blue jacket.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

And finish, the eleventh chapter of the story,the longest chapter at the moment. Please review.


	12. Chapter 12 : Artemis' feelings

Here's chapter 12. I will be adding the contents accordingly to this year's Kamen Rider Drive. So look forward to Type Wild debuting and Kamen Rider Order too.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Percy's POV

The pain in my body eased a lot, but not entirely. Confused about this, I contacted my tenants.

"Hey guys, weren't you guys supposed to heal my body, why is it that I still feel pain?" I asked.

Wizard, Haruto, replied, "That's because you haven't go through the true healing process."

(Drive's belt, I'm gonna call him that since that's what Tomari calls him if you watched the show.), "I have a new Shift Car that will do the job."

"Okay, let's do it." I answered.

Then, an ambulance-themed Shift Car came into view.

I took out and attached him to my waist.

"**START YOUR ENGINE**!"

"Henshin." I said without any sign of enthusiasm.

"**DRIVE : TYPE SPEED**!"

I took the ambulance car and activated it.

" **TIRE KOUKAN : MAD DOCTOR!** "

A white tire flew into the water and slowly moved towards me.

I hit the Hitsatsu Function and floated upwards against my will.

Suddenly, I felt intense pain. But unlike the poison, which felt like my inside burning, this pain was only on the outside, with comfort inside, but still painful as ever.

After a few seconds, it finally came to a stop.

I was breathing heavily. Then, I mentally shouted at my tenants, "What the fuck! You didn't tell me it would hurt so much!"

Mr Belt replied, "Did I? Guess it slipped my mind."

Everyone sweat-dropped.

"Anyway, let's go." I said.

And I changed into Wizard and teleported to Olympus.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

On Olympus.

I flashed onto Mt Olympus just outside the throne room and found myself staring at a pair of enormous doors.

I pushed the doors and found myself looking at fourteen giant sized gods and a young boy looking at me.

The boy, first to recover from shocked, said, "Hey, Chaos."

"That guy is Kamen Rider Order, your partner." Mr Belt said in my head.

"Hey Order." I replied.

"You could call me that, but my name is Leon Luis." He replied.

My father then asked, "Percy, are you okay?" Concern in his voice.

I nodded, "You can have Apollo check my body to make sure."

Said god nodded and flashed to me, put a hand on my shoulder and scanned my body for any signs of disease.

"Your body's healed up. I'm surprised that you survived that poison. Then again, you always do surprise us." He said before chuckling.

Leon then said, "You truly live up to your namesake, Surprise Drive."

Everyone looked at him confused.

He chuckled, "Can't say I'm surprised, most don't know about the riders. In the past, Drive was known for his luck. He had a weapon called Dream Vegas. Works like a slot machine and tests the user's luck. If it hits Jackpot, the wheels shoot a large amount of coins that damages the enemy. I know you tried, Percy."

"Yeah, and it sucks." I said.

He laughed, "The previous Drive was like that, but somehow he managed to hit the jackpot every time."

Athena cut in, "Back to business, you said that Order is attacking with an army of monsters. So do you have any idea how?"

"As I mentioned earlier, Lord Chaos has been gathering his own army. But it doesn't mean you can sit back and enjoy. I come here to train your demigods as well as my brother. Know that the demigods from both sides are to do this together, which won't be hard since they are allies now. Lord Chaos has also decided to grant them the power of the riders, but only for the war. The Romans will receive the Riot Troopers while the Greeks receive the Mages. The Amazons and Hunters will get Femmes. I will give them when all of you gather at Camp Half Blood." Leon said.

I flinched at the fact of going back to that camp.

Leon noticed this and said, "I know you have bad memories there, but it is necessary as the gods are stronger there."

I nodded.

He then continued, " I suggest that the Hunters and Amazons move now, as we will not have enough time."

Zeus then said, " Then this meeting is adjourned, Artemis and Hera will tell your respective group of girls to get to Camp Half Blood while Ares will tell the Romans." With that, the other gods flashed away excluding my father, Zeus and Artemis.

Poseidon approached me, " Son, are you fine, returning to camp I mean."

I nodded, "I really am fine ,what is necessary must be done. If there is nothing, I'll see you at the Hunters' camp, Lady Artemis, assuming that you haven't changed the location."

Said goddess turned to me, "It's the same place. About recently-"

I cut her off, "I'm already past it, we have other things to attend to. Something as small as this can be ignored. But we should talk about it alone."

She looked at my father who was glaring at her.

I then said, "Father, I will see you later."

He nodded and I used Wizard's Teleport Ring to go to the Hunters' Camp.

XXXXXXXXX

No one's POV

Artemis was getting nervous as her father and uncle held her from going to her camp.

Her father started, "Artemis, I have noticed recently that your reactions around our young Rider."

Artemis felt anxious to flash away at his comment.

He continued, "As a father, I can easily notice a daughter's feelings towards a boy. But fear not, we are not angry at you."

Poseidon spoke, "I only hope that this won't turn like another Orion accident. Plus he fact that he's suffered so much he's practically shut himself off. I have seen him with you and noticed he started to open up a bit."

Artemis nodded, "But how did you notice?"

Zeus smiled, "I may be a god, but as your father, such things are easily noticed. Plus Aphrodite told us."

Artemis' face turned red, she would never hear the end of it. Here was the goddess of maidenhood, falling for a demigod.

"Don't worry, only Apollo, Aphrodite, Hera, Hestia and us know." Zeus said.

Poseidon then said smirking, "Who would have thought that after all these years, you would have feelings for my son."

Artemis then said confused, "Wait, aren't you supposed to be angry at me?"

"I am, but seeing my son forgives you, I decided to give you a second chance." Poseidon smiled.

Artemis stared at him in disbelief, here was the proud god giving others forgiveness. _Wow, the world must be ending,_She thought, _Then again, with Order attacking, the whole world is ending._

Poseidon then said, "Get going, we wouldn't want my son to wait for you now would we."

Artemis hurriedly flashed away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Percy's POV

I came to the Hunters' camp and found a group of Hunters looking at me. Some looked at me with guilt, some with fear, some with respect. Well the ones with respect were the ones I brought in.

"Hey guys, sorry about the outburst earlier, I should have kept my temper in check from a little prank since I intruded your home." I said, hoping to ease them

"No, we are the ones to apologize, we knew you were resting from your… er… encounters but pranked you severely. We are sorry." Pheobe said and bowed at the last part.

I looked at Thalia shocked and she smiled while nodding.

I turned to the bowing hunters, "Apology accepted, I hope we can get along from now on."

They nodded, then a Hunter jumped on my back.

"So does that mean you're staying?" Rayene asked excited.

I nodded.

Then, Artemis flashed in.

She turned to me with guilt in her eyes and said, "Hunters, pack up, we're going to Camp Half-Blood."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter done. I'll try to post chapters faster so maybe I'll post the next chap a few days later. Until then.


	13. Chapter 13 : A new couple

Chapter 13 is here. Hope you enjoy it. I'll also mostly put Percy's POV .

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Percy's POV

Artemis flashed in and said, "Hunters, pack up, we're going to Camp Half-Blood."

I looked at the Hunters and found several reactions, shock, anger and annoyance.

Thalia then said, "Then what about Percy?"

"I'll follow. And before you say anything, I'm already past it as I am with your mistakes. Though I'm not ready to forgive them yet." I said.

Pheobe then said, "Hey, there are those friendly matches right? Let's go and kick their ass. Percy can beat the guy that made his life hell into pieces."

I smiled, "Yeah, and the Hunters get another win in the streak."

Everyone smiled, even Artemis and Thalia.

"Though it's kinda weird, I will be fighting on the Hunters' side." I said.

Then Pheobe threw her right arm around me and said, "Don't worry, you'll get used to winning."

I laughed at her statement, simply because I realized why the Hunters kept winning, they are trained by a goddess for eternity while the campers are only trained by councilors.

Then, we packed and headed for Camp Half-Blood.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

In a forest.

I was keeping up with the Hunters' inhuman speed with Fourze's Wheel Switch while using the Radar Switch to keep track of monster.

I told them to stop as I saw monsters appearing on the radar, "Monsters ten miles South-West from here."

They all nodded and readied their bows while I changed into Chaos.

We then silently crept behind a bush and found a group of Hyperborean giants camping.

I looked at Artemis and she nodded.

I was about to take a card out when a card flew out. I examined it and saw it had all the Riders' symbols on it.

Then, Tsukasa talked in my mind, "That's the K-Touch card, allows you to assume the final form of Chaos. It unlocks incredible power even more powerful than a god."

I nodded and felt a device appeared in my hand behind the card.

I inserted it in the slot of the card, which caused a sound from the device.

The monsters became aware and I stood up and walked into the clearing before touching the symbols on the device.

" **KUUGA ,RYUKI, FAIZ, DEN-O, KABUTO, KIVA, AGITO, BLADE, HIBIKI, DECADE, DOUBLE, OOO, FOURZE, WIZARD, GAIM, DRIVE!**"

I then pressed the middle symbol on the right.

" **FINAL KAMEN RIDER : C-C-CHAOS!**"

A card appeared in front of me and slammed onto my forehead. Then cards with the images of the riders appeared on my chest, expanding to my shoulders.

I then opened the driver and took out the part where the card goes in and replaced it with the device while placing the card slot at the side of my waist.

I then took the device and touched the Faiz symbol and touched the F symbol.

"**KAMEN RIDER : BLASTER!**"

I then touched took a card and put it in the card slot before slamming it.

"**FINAL ATTACK RIDE : F-F-FAIZ!**"

Faiz in Blaster mode appeared beside me holding his blaster.

I took my sword and aimed the tip at the monsters with Faiz doing the same. Then, we unleashed a wave of laser beams at the monsters, effectively vaporizing them.

After the job was done, Artemis looked at me dumbfounded.

Thalia then said, "How did you? That power could rival the gods !"

Artemis then said smiling, "Father would be pissed."

Thalia and I nodded. I then started, "Let's get going then."

We then rushed towards camp.

XXXXXXXXXXX

It took about an hour to reach camp. I looked at Thalia's pine tree and old memories came at me. I remembered the time Grover, Annabeth and I searched for the master bolt, the time Annabeth and I went to Circe's island, the time I searched high and low for Annabeth, the Labyrinth and the battle of Manhattan.

Artemis saw my expression and put her hand on my shoulder.

I turned to her and said, "I am fine, but I want to transform before going in. I don't want to be recognized yet."

Everyone nodded and I turned into Chaos.

Then, we went in the camp.

As we walked to the Big House, I caught several glances from the campers, all whispering about who I was.

We reached the Big House and Chiron greeted us.

"Lady Artemis, I wasn't expecting you to arrive so early." He said.

"We didn't encounter many monsters, so we got here early." She replied.

She then turned to us, "You guys head to Cabin Eight, Chaos too."

I nodded and followed my new sisters to the Cabin.

We reached the cabin and I saw a face I never wanted to see again, Zane, the guy who took everything from me.

Thalia picked my thoughts and gave me a look which said, "Not now, deal with him later."

I nodded and went into the cabin.

XXXXXXXXXX

Later, Artemis entered the cabin.

She turned to us, "Guys, we will be having a match against the campers, seems Camp Jupiter arrived and are staying in their respective cabins for cohorts."

We nodded, and she faced me, "Percy, later during dinner you'll be sitting with us. Since you are officially part of the hunt."

I nodded.

"Okay, the match starts after an hour, I will not be participating as usual but Percy will. So I wish you luck." She then went to the Big House to see Chiron.

XXXXXXX

I decided to take a stroll outside.

I walked around and found Zane fighting an Ares kid in the Arena.

I sat down and watched as Zane summoned a thunderbolt frying the camper, who was then taken to the infirmary.

He then shouted, "Who's next?"

He then pointed his sword at me, "You, the one in black, you came with the Hunt, you must be weak for a guy to join a bunch of girls. I challenge you to a duel!"

I nodded and walked down.

He waited then asked, "Where's your weapon?"

I shook my head, "I don't need it, an opponent as weak as yourself would die from its power. Only those like Percy Jackson can stand up to me."

This angered Zane, "I am the son of Zeus! I am stronger than a puny son of Poseidon!"

"You are weaker than a son of Aphrodite, you can't even fight against Jason or Thalia Grace. They are the true children of Zeus. You are nothing but an inferior copy." I taunted.

He shouted and ran at me. By this time, we had a small audience, both hunters and campers.

I merely sidestepped while extending my foot and tripped the demigod.

Everyone laughed at him as he claimed to be stronger than me but fell from tripping. Heck, Jason would never fall if I did that.

He stood up and ran at me again. I analyzed him and found that his sword was unbalanced.

I then held his wrist and twisted it, causing him to scream in pain and drop his sword.

I then kicked his feet and pressed him to the ground, "Yield!"

"Never!" was my response.

I sighed and hit him hard on the neck, making him to pass out.

I turned to see Piper and a few daughters of Aphrodite looking at him mischievously.

I looked at Zane and started, "Piper Mclean, he's all yours."

She smiled and the girls took Zane away, preparing to do things that would be a good laugh later.

I looked at the time and found that the match was coming, so I went to the place where the flag matches were held.

Everyone was there in battle armor.

Then, Thalia came to me, "What took you so long?"

"Zane." I replied and she frowned.

Then Chiron shouted, "Today, we are having another match with the hunters. Camp Half Blood and Jupiter on the red team and the Hunters of Artemis on the blue team. Magic items are allowed but no maiming. Let the match begin!"

I figured I would take guard of the flag with the rookie hunters and let the others get the flag, after all they did it last time.

I leaned against a boulder and looked as the girls talked.

I then noticed a figure coming at us. It turned out to be Jason, Piper, Hazel, Frank, Reyna, and Annabeth.

I stood up and faced them, signaling the hunters to guard the flag.

I looked at them and started, "Well, if it isn't the Seven Heroes of Olympus , well six. I wonder where he or Leo is. Percy Jackson is gone because of you, Leo Valdez is also gone because you guys were not there for him. But you found replacements for them. No offence to you, Reyna Avila Ramirez Arellano."

Jason and Piper looked offended, "We didn't leave him! It was Octavian that shot him down!"

I shot back, "I know, but did you do anything to help him? No. You saved yourselves from the explosion. You're lucky he's alive and well. Right now, he's with a friend, living together. But don't worry, you'll see him soon."

I then looked at Piper, "By the way, what did you do with Zane?"

She smiled and said, "He's in our cabin and prepared for a show later during dinner."

"I look forward to it. But enough talk, show me what can you do." I replied, and all of them prepared as I drew my sword and pointed the tip at them.

Jason ran at me and tried slashing my shoulder. Key-word being tried, as his sword wasn't good enough to slice through my armor ad he looked at me shocked that his gladius was stop with me not even moving.

I held the blade and kicked him in the stomach, taking his sword.

I held the hilt as the others charged, all holding a sword save Frank shooting with his bow. I quickly disarmed all of them and knocked them unconscious.

Frank threw his bow away and charged while turning into a rhino.

I took two cards from my waist, without my sword as I sheathed it on my waist.

"** ATTACK RIDE : CLOCK-UP!**"

Time slowed down and Frank ran at me in slow motion, then I used the second card.

" **ATTACK RIDE : SLASH!**"

I drew my sword and my sword multiplied and I slashed , kncking him unconscious.

The match ended as Thalia ran into home territory with the flag.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that night during dinner.

I sat with the hunters in a cloak designed to make my face a blank.

Then, a few demigods started to laugh. We looked at them and saw what they were laughing at. Zane was wearing a dress with makeup.

I dropped to the floor laughing my ass off as the rest of the Hunters.

Said guy looked at himself and ran away.

I looked at the Aphrodite table and gave them thumbs up, and we continued to enjoy dinner.

XXXXXXXXXXX

After dinner, I decided to have a stroll on the beach. I walked around and found Annabeth sitting on a bench. After a while, I decided to walk up to her.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Nothing, just thinking about what happened, first Leo , now Percy. I feel like it's all my fault." She said, then started to recount her past.

I was tempted to say yes or nod, but I decided to stay quiet.

Then, I waited, but when I looked at her, she was already asleep. I then left her alone and went to the forest.

I wandered around and found Artemis sitting on Zeus' Fist.

I approached her and started, "Lady Artemis, what are you doing here?"

She looked at me, "Nothing, just relaxing and watching the stars."

I nodded and she continued, "About earlier, I am really sorry. I understand if you want to leave the hunt."

"Are you kidding me? I'm not leaving, I mean if you mind my presence or it is about the hunters pranking me, I'm already past it." I replied.

"Thank you, and no, I don't mind your presence, I quite like it. Plus, I kinda like you." She said, more quietly at the last part, but loud enough for me to hear.

At this, my mind was blown, "What are you saying? You mean-"

I was cut off as Artemis kissed me, melting my brain, and suddenly I heard a few giggles or Awws from above, must be my imagination.

She pulled away and said, "When you came to the Hunt, I started developing feelings for you."

I smiled, "Me too." And I realized what I said and I waited for her to blast me, but it never came.

Then, I started, trying to get my hopes up, "So, if you're okay with it, can we be together?"

She smiled and nodded.

Then, the world disoriented, and I found myself standing in the throne room , and Zeus boomed, "PERSEUS JACKSON, it has come to my attention that you are in a sort of relationship with my daughter."

I had one thought on my mind, _"SHIT!"_

"Treat my daughter well boy, you are the only one in the world I would entrust my daughter to." Zeus said.

Then, before I could say or think anything, the Fates appeared.

They started to say in unison, "Lady Artemis, the time has come, your oath is ready to be dissolved. Lady Styx has agreed to do it whenever you desire. That's all, we shall leave now."

And they vanished.

Then, every god looked at me and smiled and my father said in my mind, "Congratulations, son, you got a maiden goddess as your girlfriend, you're lucky that everyone supports the two of you being together."

Then Artemis started, "Father, I think it's time for us to return to camp, if you'll excuse us." She then flashed away.

Before I could go, Zeus started, "If you don't treat my daughter well, you will face my wrath."

Then we flashed away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At Camp Half-Blood.

We flashed in Cabin Eight and found a group of hunters staring at us.

Thalia then shouted, "Percy and Lady Artemis are finally together!" Luckily, the cabin was soundproof, courtesy of Pheobe.

I looked at Artemis and found she had a tint of red on her face.

Then I shouted, "Enough! Shouldn't you guys be sleeping now? We have a big day tomorrow."

They laughed but went to bed, and I went to sleep as well.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

And done, Artemis and Percy are finally together, and sorry, I don't have much experience writing the romantic scenes blah blah cuz this is supposed to be an action story. Bye.


	14. Chapter 14 : The Army of Riders

Here is the newest chapter, hope you'll like it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Leon's POV

I gathered the belts for the Romans ,Greeks, Hunters and Amazons and flashed to the camp.

XXXXXXXX

I arrived just outside the camp border and walked in the barrier, causing Peleus the guardian dragon to look at me with caution.

Then, Percy saw me in a cloak and calmed the dragon, which somehow recognized him.

"Hey brother." I greeted, receiving a nod.

"So, are the Romans and Amazons here? I know the Hunters are here with your presence."I stated.

He replied, " The Romans are here, but the Amazons aren't."

I nodded, "Then I'll give them the belts later. By the way, you have Drive's form already?"

He nodded.

I sighed, mainly because mine hasn't appeared yet.

Then, we headed to the Big House to meet Chiron and give the demigods the rider belts.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Percy POV

I met with my supposed brother and headed to the Big House.

We reached the place and were greeted by Chiron, "Hi, Chaos, who is this?"

I realized he did not know my identity, and replied, "He is my brother, Kamen Rider Order."

"But my real name is Leon Luis, blame Lord Chaos for giving me a weird name." said guy replied.

"Oookay, I assume you have brought the belts for the demigods?" Chiron asked, to which, Leon nodded.

"I'll give them later, but one of them has a little restriction, specially made for a certain son of Zeus." He said smiling at me, and I realized maybe coming back wasn't so bad after all.

Chiron nodded, "Well, I'll see you later, there are rooms in the Big House so you can rest there."

"Thank you very much." Leon replied, before turning to me, "I wish to have a spar against you, in rider form of course, to see if we can match up for future battles."

I nodded and we went to the arena.

XXXXXXXX

I stood opposite of Leon and we transformed.

"**KAMEN RIDER : CHAOS**!"

"**KAMEN RIDER : ORDER!**"

We took on our respective dark blue armor and drew our weapons, mine being my sword while Leon held a gun.

I charged, deflecting my adversary's blasts with my sword. I then tried to cut his shoulder but was stopped by his gun.

I jumped away as he parried my sword with his gun and attempted a shot to the head.

We took our respective cards and activated them.

**" ATTACK RIDE : BLAST!"**

I had changed my sword into a gun and shot him.

Multiple bullets clashed and we came to a draw from the attack function, none of the blasts getting through.

We took another card each and used it.

**"ATTACK RIDE : ILLUSION!"**

Clones of us appeared and started fighting. Then, Leon took three cards and inserted them into his gun.

**" KAMEN RIDER : FEMME ! OUJA! GAI!"**

He shot his gun upwards and summoned three rider, one female and others male.

I steadied my stance and prepared as my new enemies charged.

Suddenly, Ryuki's voice came, "Percy, change into me and use the Advent Card."

I obliged and followed my tenant's instructions, then from the lake, a red dragon appeared and quickly destroyed my opponents, including the clones of Order.

I charged in Ryuki form with my cutlass in my hand.

I slashed and realized I was faster in this form. Sparks came out and Leon fell.

I took a card and put it in my gauntlet.

**"STRIKE VENT!"**

A miniature head of the dragon I summoned appeared in my right hand, replacing my sword.

I pushed the gauntlet forward in a motion like a punch and a ball of flames shot at Leon, forcing him out of rider form, and the fight ended with Leon in the infirmary due to minor buns from my last attack.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that night during dinner, (the Amazons have arrived during the fight.).

Leon sat with Chiron and Mr D while I sat with the hunters.

Then, Chiron stood and announced, "Mr Leon will now distribute the belts for the upcoming event."

Apparently, a match between the Hunters and the Amazons against the Roman and Greek demigods was going to be held tonight, and it includes using the rider belts.

Leon stood and started, "The Hunters and Amazons will use similar ones with a color difference while the Romans will use the standard ones with the Greeks using the ones including sorcery. I will give them now, Chaos will give the belts for the Hunters and Amazons."

They then lined up while we distributed the belts. I found out that the Amazons and Hunters were going to use Femme's belts with the Hunters being white and the Amazons being black.

After that, we headed to the field.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Thalia decided since I was more experienced in using the Riders' powers I should lead the team, which consisted of the Hunters and Amazons. The Hunters were fine with me leading but the Amazons, not so much.

As I was saying, I lead my team to spread out along the forest. Then, the horn blew and signaled the match to start.

The demiods of both camps charged. And I saw one rider who had his powers restrained , and I knew he was Zane, obviously he doesn't know.

I charged him and slashed at his chest, causing sparks. It was so obvious that he was outmatched in not just terms of tech but also in those of skill.

He tried to use the Chain Ring, but I cut them in pieces with my sword. Deciding to fight fire with fire, I changed into Wizard Flame form.

The bastard was shocked to see me in my red armor. Since he was a son of Zeus, he had access to the Thunder Ring, to which, he used.

Naturally, I countered with my Special Ring, blasting hot flames at him, cancelling his attack.

I changed into Infinity form and turned it into axe form.

**"HIGH-HIGH-HIGH-HIGH-HIGH TOUCH! PLASMA SHINING STRIKE! KIRA-KIRA!"**

My axe enlarged, and I threw my now glowing axe, which slashed him a few times and ended back in my hands.

Zane exploded and laid on the ground with bruises and burns.

I turned to see a Mage with grey for the stones running at me with her claw in her left hand and a standard WizarSword in her right.

By now, I had reverted to Flame form and instinctively raised my own WizarSword to fight. I realized from the skill my adversary displayed was like Annabeth's.

I parried her blows with my own and when I slashed, she vanished.

I extended my senses and found her behind me. I turned around with a back fist and hit her head, and a Yankees Cap fell to the ground.

She then shimmered to existence.

"Nice, being able to not entirely rely on the Rider's energy to fight, unlike some of those I've met." I said, partially lying, but I got all my tenants memories as well as they have mine.

I turned my sword into a gun and shot her, to which she surprisingly blocked with her Barrier Ring.

I decided to end it and switched the palm on my gun.

**"FLAME! SHOOTING STRIKE, HI-HI-HI!"**

I then let loose a few balls of flames that hit my former girl-friend unconscious.

Then, the sound of a horn was heard, and I saw every demigod of the two camps were laying on the floor. It seemed that Annabeth was the last Rider to fall.

Chiron then shouted, "The match is over, the Amazons and Hunters win, for the a hundred and ninty-ninth time." He said the last part quietly, but loud enough for everyone to hear.

We all, well the hunters and amazons laughed, since the demigods were mostly unconscious.

I then used the Gravity Ring to levitate the demigods to the infirmary. The Hunters and Amazons celebrated at the camp fire while the campers rested in the infirmary.

I decided to head the bed early and left the hunters and amazons to enjoy themselves.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 14 is done, hope you liked it. Please review.


	15. Chapter 15 : Clash of the Titans

Chapter 15.

XXXXXXX

Percy POV

I woke up and felt a weight and some auburn hair on me, then realized it was Artemis. I tried to wake her up but she cuddled on me chest, saying, "Five more minutes."

I looked up and found the Hunters trying hard not to laugh at me. I sighed and merely shook my head. Thalia then started, "Milady, if you don't stop using Percy as a pillow we'll be late for breakfast."

"Fine."Artemis replied grumbling that she couldn't sleep more, and I definitely wouldn't have thought I would see the mighty Goddess of Archery and the Hunt act like this, plus I don't even know how she ended up sleeping with me.

Artemis and I changed into a more suitable outfit as the Hunters were already ready, we then headed to the mess hall.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We reached the mess hall and I found a fuming Zane glaring at me. He stood up and walked to me, " Fight me, Dobe." (From those Naruto Fanfics.)

I looked at Artemis, with my hood on of course, to which she nodded and started, "Fine, we fight after breakfast."

He nodded, and turned to the campers and Amazons, "You will all witness how I beat this fool and claim his belt for myself."

He then faced me, "That power should and will be mine." With that said, he walked to the Zeus' table and resumed his meal.

I joined the Hunters at our table and started eating. After that I headed to the arena and found Zane waiting. I changed into Drive as the prick changed into a blue Mage.

By now there was already an audience and I expected the campers of Camp Half-Blood to cheer for him. But surprisingly, they jeered at him and cheered for him. Something must have happened and I will have to ask Artemis.

He charged at me but missed as I sidestepped. He drew his sword while I held out my hand, " Koi, Handori Ken(Steering Sword or Handle Sword.)!"

A sword with a red steering handle in front of the hilt and a blue blade appeared in my hand. We then charged holding our swords.

I turned the wheel, **"TURN!**" My blade started glowing and I slashed Zane, causing his armor to shake at the impact while sparks appeared.

He regained his stance and put his hand at the mini palm of the sword, **"SLASH STRIKE! NOW!"**

I then inserted my Shift Car into the slot on my sword ,** "Hitsatssu : Speed! Full Throttle!"**

My sword glowed brighter and I slid with my tire spinning like crazy, not giving Zane a chance to strike. I then slashed at Zane, causing an explosion and leaving a defenceless Zane laying on the ground.

I looked at the bastard one more time and turned away, with the crowd cheering at Zane's defeat.

I started to walk around looking for Artemis, but couldn't. I reached Cabin Eight and found a note at the end of the cabin.

_"Percy Jackson, Kamen Rider Chaos, by now you should have noticed your precious moon goddess is gone. I want you to go to the place where Gaia rose. You have 24 hours, or your girlfriend will die._

_King Dark."_

I was angry, no furious that the enemy would go so low to get at me. I grabbed a piece of paper and wrote,

"Thalia, I will be away for a while, Artemis has been captured, don't come after me. Do not tell anyone about this.

Percy."

I then took my Chaos Driver and left for Athens.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I reached the former battlefield and old memories came. I remembered me fighting alongside my father, and the rest of the Seven fighting with their parents.

I looked around and found a large figure around 40 feet tall. He had two horn shaped things at the side of his heads. But the most interesting part were his eyes, they glowed in red and looked at me with high killing intent.

His voice boomed, "Perseus Jackson, we finally meet."

"Where is Artemis?" I asked with an edge in my voice.

He chuckled, "My, anxious to find your lover, aren't we?"

I growled, "I came as you requested, now where is she?"

"Patience, she is alive, I am a man of my word and you will leave this place with her alive." He said, then turned serious, "But not unscratched."

I took Mr Belt and prepared to slam it on my waist, but King Dark started, "I wouldn't transform now, not before I lift the barrier, if you do, you will be electrocuted to death."

I looked at him, "If that is true, then why did you tell me, we are enemies."

He laughed, "True, but I do not fight without honour. I wish to play a game, if you can stand my attacks for an hour or injure me, I will let you go safely. I swear it on my honour as a warrior."

I looked at him and nodded. He then spoke an incantation and the place lightened. I then put on my buckle and transformed.

As the transformation finished, King Dark immediately raised his fist and hurled it towards me. I instinctively dodged it and took a dark Shift Car, given to me along the way to Athens by Mr Belt.

"Shift Wild!" Mr Belt said, shocked to see me attempt to use it, since I failed the first time due to not having a wild heart, as the belt put it.

I started, "Lets get wild!"

I flipped the gadget and pushed it into the slot and surprisingly succeeded in pushing the lever.

"**DRIVE : TYPE WILD!**"

My red armour was replaced by a black one. Then a black tire attached itself to my shoulder, and I felt a burst of power.

Then Mr Belt started, "Percy, you have a new weapon in the Tridoron."

I nodded as the red car came into view. I activated the Density Shift, something I learned from Mr Belt a few times back, and hurriedly took the new weapon that so happened to be a gun with mini door at the side.

I looked at the belt and asked in disbelievingly, "A door gun, seriously?"

"That _is_ the name of the gun, and blame my previous host for having a lame naming system." Was my reply.

I sighed and aimed my gun at the giant and shot it, which caused him to lurch back. I was surprised by the amount of power the blast packed.

After several shots I ran out of bullets, and was slapped away by the giant's giant hand. I quickly asked , "Oi, Belt-san, how do I reload?" (I felt like using this and Percy will unconsciously use Japanese phrases due to sixteen Japanese inside him.)

"You do it by opening the door and close it, and I thought you hated using Japanese phrases." He answered.

"What?! I did not use it!" I said, well yelled, while opening the door.

"**THE DOOR IS OPEN!**"

I then tried to shoot, but out came nothing. "You have to close it before shooting." Mr Belt said as-a-matter-of-factly.

I sighed and cursed, "Screw this shit. Why does it have this kind of system?"

I closed the door as King Dark regained his balance and swiped his hand at me, to which I repelled by shooting his hand.

Then Tsukasa said in my head, "Percy, you can't defeat him in this size. Transform into Chaos and I'll give you a card I once used."

I obliged and replace Mr Belt with the Chaos Driver before inserting the Chaos card into the opened slot.

"**KAMEN RIDER : CHAOS!**"

Sixteen images of a man with each of the Riders' symbol appeared and moved sideways merging with me, forming my armour, followed by black cards going into my head.

A card then flew out of my booker. I caught it and saw an image of the Chaos Driver and my image in it.

I inserted it into the driver and felt the changes as I transformed into a large Chaos Driver and flew to the air, with an image of a giant behind me.

"**FINAL FORM RIDE: C-C-CHAOS!**"

My sight then changed and I saw I was as large as King Dark. Realizing the effects of the card, I smirked behind my mask and charged at the surprised giant.

I punched at my now equalled-size enemy which caused him to stumble backwards. I looked around for Artemis and found her at the foot of a mountain chained on a cross (like Ankh, Eiji and Koutaro was in Lets go All Kamen Riders) with her clothes tattered (Similar to Asuna in SAO in ALO) and looking at me in awe.

I turned my attention to King Dark and figured it was payback time for humiliating my moon goddess. I drew my sword and slashed at the bastard brutally, causing his ichor to flow out of the wounds.

I sheathed my sword and took a card.

"**FINAL ATTACK RIDE : C-C-CHAOS**!"

Sixteen huge cards appeared in the gap between me and King Dark and I jumped before kicking the giant, passing through all sixteen cards that increased my power. The giants chest, which was where my attack landed, emitted a bit electricity and the giant said, "Kamen Rider, you have won this battle, but I will be back, even stronger than ever. Free your goddess, there is a key in the stone statue that opens the chains. And in case you don't know, she's at the feet of the mountain behind you. Until then, I'll enjoy fighting you again."

With that said, he exploded, and I turned and ran to Artemis while shrinking back to human size. I found the key and released Artemis, who hugged me as soon as she was freed.

"Percy ! You came!" She exclaimed.

I replied, still hugging her, "I would do anything for you, even if it's fighting Order myself."

She shook her head, "You won't need to, I won't fall into their traps ever again."

I pulled away and looked at her, "How did you end up here?"

"I found a mysterious writing here. I tried to get a closer look but the giant just now appeared and chained me. After a few days you came, and you did the rest."

I nodded before saying, "Now that's done, we should head back."

She nodded, and we flashed away. I silently hoped that things will be better, and boy how wrong was I.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter Fifteen is done. Please review, I am running out of ideas, feel free to suggest some.


	16. Chapter 16: Chaos meets Chaos

Chapter 16 is here !

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Percy's POV (Dream-scape)

I found myself in a dark space, and a dark laughter filled the place. This certainly reminds me of Tartarus.

Then, a sinister voice filled my ears, "Kamen Rider, soon I will awake, and your pathetic kind shall cease to exist. The name Dark Lugiel shall be the last you will hear." And another laughter as darkness consumed me.

(Real world)

I waked up in fear that my dream was real and saw Artemis sleeping by my side. I created a basement, so to speak, which made the cabin feel like a mansion with rooms for the Hunters, an archery range that Artemis insisted so that they did not had to share with the campers and so on. I of course included a room for myself and Artemis, which I felt luck not to be turned into a stag for sleeping with her.

I spoke to the riders in my mind, "Hey guys, can you hear me?"

Gentaro, Fourze spoke, "Loud and clear bro."

"You guys saw my dream?" I asked.

Kuuga, Yusuke, said, "Yes, I fear the time for war is close. By the way, it's time you learn to summon us to the real world. You'll need all the help to fight. I also recall Dark Lugiel to have fought a giant silver being. The both of them fought with tridents, and I figured he would have relations with the sea, meaning either you, your father or Pontus."

I felt interested, and asked, "So any of you guys know where or who this guy is?"

Yusuke, being the oldest answered, "If I remember correctly, the giant's name is Ginga, he had blue crystals around his body. He also had red and blue on his body and glowing yellowish white eyes."

"Really, sounds like those Ultraman shows I saw on the advertisments." I replied sarcastically. I mean, the Kamen Riders were a TV show and yet they were real, so were there by any chance Ultraman were real?

Suddenly several images flashed through my mind, an army of monsters and an army of red people with glowing yellowish white eyes charging at each other and the battle field exploding, with an enormous dark figure behind rising up.

The second was two groups of people whom I recognized one group was the riders in my mind with the exception of Drive. But what interests me was the second group, they looked like the riders but looked very differently. Then realization struck me, they were the older riders, the Showa Riders.

The third was an army of bronze armoured men lead by a golden knight riding a golden horse facing an army of dark monsters. (These images are for the sequels, at least the third one is.)

I was suddenly brought back from my thoughts by a sudden headache. I groaned and saw Artemis stirred. She opened her eyes and looked at me smiling, "Good morning Percy."

Also smiling at my lover,I replied, "Good morning."

I got up from my bed and used the Dress Ring, changing both Artemis' and my clothes into our casual wear, my cloak and her Hunter's uniform. Since we were together, she rarely used her thirteen year old form but her eighteen year old, it made her more beautiful.

We then walked to the dining hall, which I created since the Hunters weren't too keen on eating with the 'weak' campers. I also programmed the mansion-like basement to be accessible by only the Hunters, Artemis and myself from any distance. Technically, the basement was in a dimension of it's own and not in Camp Half-Blood. And to the Hunts' delight, they wouldn't need to live in the woods which they could be attacked at any time.

We finished breakfast, which was much like a buffet since I made the hall to be filled with unlimited food, courtesy of Haruto, and went to the camp and found Leon waiting for me at the door.

"Brother, Lord Chaos wishes to meet you and Artemis, the Primordial Council is also there. They expect us to be there anytime no more than two hours." He stated.

Artemis and I nodded and she faced the hunters, "Girls, I'll be gone for a while. Thalia, you take the girls archery practicing in the basement. Don't come out of the place."

They nodded and headed inside, the place was like a secret lair, no one else without me programming their aura (Like Reiatsu from Bleach) into the place. (The basement is pretty much like the Namikaze compounds from the Naruto Fanfics.)

After that, we flashed to a place that obviously wasn't Earth. In front of us sat several people, a man with a dark silver jacket whom I could tell was the creator of the universe, Chaos. Sitting left to him was a woman in a dark dress spinning strings, Ananke, the primordial goddess of inevitability. Sitting next to her was a man in gold holding a gold staff with a clock at the top (Similar to Kamen rider Odin's staff from Ryuki except with a clock on top instead of an eagle.) the Primordial God of Time, Chronus.( not the stupid Titan Kronos)

Next to him were four people, all dressed in dark blue, I also felt comfort in their presence. They were Pontus, Primordial God of the oceans, Thalassa, Primordial Goddess of the sea, Hydros, Primordial God of the primordial waters and Nesoi the Primordial Goddess of islands.

From the right of Chaos, sat a woman in brown and green, one that was responsible for making my life so bad, Gaia, the Primordial Goddess (aka Bitch) of Earth. Next to her is a man in black,Tartarus, the Primordial God of the Pit (the SOB has an armpit so smelly that makes me barf). Next up is Aether, Primordial God of Light, who wore a dark yellow shirt and smile that reminded me of Apollo. After that is Eros or Cupid, Primordial God of Love, who wore a dark red shirt with a bow and arrow on his back. Finally, Ouranus, Primordial God of the Sky, the strange fact was he did not remind me of Zeus.

They all looked at me with smiles, except Gaia and Tartarus who tried to look away, which confused me.

Chaos started, "Welcome, Chaos, feels weird to say address someone else with my name, anyways, Percy and Artemis, we have been expecting you. Well not as much as Ginga here."

He gestured behind them, and only then did I notice the silver, red and blue giant with yellowish white eyes. Holy shit, Ultraman were real!

The giant started, "Kamen Rider Chaos, or should I say Perseus Jackson, your battle with King Dark intrigues me. You fought better than J or Decade in this size. You're probably wondering why you had those dreams. I sent them, like a prophecy or something. They are related to your future, after all I do resemble the future."

I started putting the pieces together, the giant of future, silver, red and blue skin, the yellowish white eyes, standing in front of me was Ultraman Ginga.

I stared at him in awe, and the gods chuckled at my reaction, and I looked at Artemis who had the same expression as mine.

Gaia started, "Percy, I'm sorry for my past actions towards you and your friends-"

I cut her off, my anger rising, "Save it, you cost the lives of my friends. After killing so many people, you think you can solve it by an apology?"

Tartarus reasoned, "Percy, we did not want that, Lugiel influenced us. We all have dark and bright sides, somehow he-"

I shot back , "No, you could have controlled your emotions that you wouldn't be controlled. Because of you, probably the only peaceful Titan and Giant is gone!"

Chaos said to me, "Percy, you ought to know that they tried hard to control their actions, Gaia saved your friend Leo from dying and sent him and his dragon to Ogygia, and you know the rest. Tartarus did not make Iapetus and Damasen fade out of existence, they are in my army."

Pontus then said, "Percy, not everyone can control their dark side, look at the campers, did they have control when they turned on you?"

I flinched, he did had a point.

Thalassa then started, "Percy, you, Pontus, Hydros, Nesoi and myself know that everyone has a bad side that cannot be controlled. You should know that, the sea destroys at the same time protects, but will unintentionally injure the innocent. You should not blame Gaia or Tartarus."

Starting to see reason, I reluctantly nodded, "Fine, Lady Gaia, Lord Tartarus, I hope we can put our past aside."

They nodded smiling.

Chaos then started smiling, " Now that's finished, we can get started. Percy, we will all train you and Artemis personally, Ananke has foreseen it, and when the war starts, you, Artemis and Ginga will face Dark Lugiel. I'll tell you the schedule, and FYI, a year here is a minute on Earth, so we can train you peacefully and you can return stronger than ever in just a few minutes or hours."

I calculated the time and paled when he said hour and every god or goddess smiling evilly, meaning a few decades in this realm.

I had only one thought, _HOLY SHIT!_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

And Percy and Artemis will train under the Primordials, Percy and Artemis will also train under Ginga in Kyojin form. Artemis will gain Mariko from Gaim, suitable since her skill in archery and able to go giant form. Until then.


	17. Chapter 17 : Percy's Army

Here is Chapter 17. Also, Ginga can shrink to human size.

XXXXXXXXX

Time Skip( Twenty years after Percy and Artemis' meeting with the Primordials. Meaning twenty minutes on Earth.)

Percy's POV

I ran around in a forest with strange trees worse than Helheim. I was in my Chaos form holding my gun and having a match against Artemis in her Rider form that she gained from Lord Chaos, a silver armor with a red bow using both Lockseeds and Rider Cards (meaning the Genesis Driver in front and a device similar to the Decade Driver when in Complete form at the side of the waist.)

I slowed down and activated the Clock-up function when I noticed a silver blur moving around. Then, Artemis came into view moving at normal speed, which surprised me as she could use her Cherry Energy form so easily. (Artemis' rider form doesn't change it's color but her powers.)

I pointed my gun at her and shot five bullets that she dodged and counters with several arrows of her own. I dodged them and saw she was missing until I heard,

"** LOCK ON! CHERRY ENERGY!**"

Then, I turned as thirty power-upped arrows shot towards me. I did not have time to dodge and took the hit directly, blowing me a few hundred metres backwards.

Artemis saw this and shouted in concern as I was forced out of my rider form, "Percy!"

She rushed to my side and let out a sigh of relief since my wounds were quickly healed by the riders in me. But to be honest, the attack hurt like shit.

I slowly stood up as Chaos and Ginga appeared.

Ginga started, "Percy, Artemis, your training is almost done, one final test and you can go back to Earth."

We both nodded and I asked, "So, what test?"

Chaos then proceeded to say, "Defeat me and Ginga by throwing us out of the battlefield or knocking us out, but you'll go up against me before him."

We both nodded and readied ourselves for the battle.

Artemis rushed forward with her bow and slashed it like a sword, which Chaos easily dodged. I untransformed and took out my Drive Driver and attached it to my belt.

I turned the key-like switch and a sound of a car starting up was heard along with Mr Belt's voice.

" **START YOUR ENGINE!'**

I flicked the Speed Shift Car and proceeded to transform.

**" DRIVE :TYPE SPEED!"**

The familiar red armor formed around me as a red tire flew around before attaching to me.

I then held my sword and charged, not before activating the Density Shift. Chaos was surprised by this and was caught off-guard as he moved in slow motion. I slashed him several times before kicking him.

I then proceeded to change into my newest form.

**"DRIVE :TYPE TECHNIQUE!**"

A green robotic suit replaced my red flexible suit, with a tyre stuck to my chest horizontally.

I analyzed my opponent quickly along with my surroundings. I held the Door Gun and shot with absolute precision and accuracy.

I then took the Braver Shift Car and used it.

**"TIRE KOUKAN :FIRE BRAVER!**"

The default tire was replaced with a red and silver one. I then activated the Braver function, causing an extra arm to come out of the tire and grabbed Chaos and flung him around.

Artemis then put her Lockseed into the slot of her bow.

"**LOCK ON! PEACH ENERGY!**"

She shot forty powered arrows and hit Chaos in the chest, but we weren't done.

**"HITSATSU! FULL THROTTLE :BRAVER!"**

I had inserted the gadget into the Door Gun. I shot a beam like the arm just now and pushed Chaos away, throwing him out of the battle field, winning the battle.

He slowly stood up and grinned at us, "Nice shot, but you'll have to do better to defeat Ginga."

As if on cue, said giant expanded the field as the circle went to a thousand kilometers radius.

I turned into Chaos form and took out a familiar card.

"**FINAL FORM RIDE :CHAOS**!"

I turned into the Chaos Driver and became a giant myself. Then, Artemis did the same with only putting her card in buckle on the side of her waist.

**"FINAL FORM RIDE :SILVA ARCHER!"**

I then took out the K-Touch in its enlarged form.

"**KUUGA, RYUKI, FAIZ,DEN-O, KABUTO, KIVA, AGITO, BLADE, HIBIKI, DECADE, OOO, FOURZE, WIZARD, GAIM, DRIVE. FINAL KAMEN RIDER, CHAOS!"**

I then changed into my complete form in a way similar to Decade. Ginga then drew his trident. We charged and blades clashed. Moments later, we were breathing heavily as we prepared for a final attack.

Energy gathered in my sword as Artemis gathered energy at the tip of her arrow pulled. Ginga also gathered energy in his trident.

I ran forward and swung my blade as Artemis shot her arrow with Ginga charging while swing his trident.

BOOOM!

An explosion erupted and Artemis and I were blown out of Gigante form.

We saw Ginga falling backwards and turned into his human form, a teenage guy around eighteen to twenty wearing a red jacket.

It was the second time seeing him in human form with the first when he showed his human form to get familiar with each other. He was obviously Japanese from his looks.

Lord Chaos shook his head and said, "Causing such destruction, we're lucky I can create things out of nothing. Anyways, you can head back to Earth, I'll see you in a few months, as Lugiel will strike then."

He then flashed away carrying Ginga's unconscious body, the world then swirled besides Artemis and we found ourselves at camp holding hands. All eyes turned to us and were shocked to see a me holding the moon goddess's hand.

I then realized I wasn't wearing my cloak.

I had one thought on my mind, SHIT!

Artemis then spoke in my mind, well soon or later they have to know, so why not now?

I turned to her with a WTF look. She saw my expression and giggled as I sighed. We were broken out our mind-conversation as Annabeth walked towards with several expressions flashing through her face, shock, confusion, happiness and confusion again.

The previous ones did not surprise me but what really shocked me was her happy expression, if only a moment.

She started, "Percy, what are you doing here? Why are you holding Lady Artemis's hand? And did she seriously giggled?"

Then Chiron galloped to us with a shocked to happy expression, "Percy, my boy, you're back!"

He then hugged me, which was incredibly weird, as he had been angry with me last time we met when I hadn't run away.

I groaned and Artemis giggled at my expression. Annabeth then said, "Percy, you're finally back! I'm sorry for all those things we did before."

She hugged me with tears as she remembered the past. I looked at Artemis and saw she had a frown on her face. I slowly pushed her away shaking my head, "I am not the Percy you know, not anymore. You all betrayed my trust when you sided Zane. I may be back to help, but after this, I'm going away, permanently."

My anger rose as she reasoned, subconsciously drawing energy of my OverGreed form, vines from the Helheim appeared circling the area, "But I love you! You can't just leave, what about all we've been through?! Are you going to throw all that away?!"

I spoke in an icy tone, "You threw them away when you cheated on me, I had planned on forgiving you after the war, but I've started to reconsider. As for our relationship, we have little to none."

I then walked away trying not to summon my army of monsters to kill them. I then stopped and turned to Chiron, "Tonight, there will be a special feature for the match, pray to every god that the campers survive."

With that said ,I walked away with Artemis.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the cabin 8 basement.

I sat beside Artemis and Thalia as we had dinner. Ever since I made the basement, the Hunters decided to have every thing done there unless they really had to go out.

After that, we heard the horn from the intercom signaling the night match starting the match. As usual, it was campers vs Hunters and Amazons. I cleaned every dish with Wizard Rings and went out to the field with the Hunters.

We lined up as the match begun. I decided to play offence this time and told the Hunters and Amazons to guard the flag as I alone walked into enemy territory. I waved my hand and opened a hundred Cracks as Inves came out. I then willed fifty Medals to take form from my desire to pulverize the campers, all in either triceratops or T-rex form.

As the campers came into view, my army of monsters charged and gave the campers a beating so bad they all got a lot more than bruises as I simply walked to collect the flag.

All campers fell like flies and I took the flag and threw it into home territory. Chiron looked shocked that I crushed the demigods of both camps like vice and announced the victor. My team looked at me in shock that I could summon an army that could beat up the campers so easily.

I then walked back to my cabin and fell on the bed.


End file.
